Rain Upon A Miracle
by Variette Aria
Summary: Revenge was the only way. What he didn't know was when it had happened. T for future blood,  mild  violent scenes, and swearing. Parings- 8059, 5927, GiottoxG, 27K, 5986, AsarixG, D18, 6918, BF, XS etc.
1. Hologram

**WARNING-** This story contains **yaoi/ shounen ai/ boys love** and **swearing** on Goku's part.

**Disclaimer-** KHR does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Summary- **Because it was a miracle that it even happened.

_This chapter contains one-sided **GokuderaxTsuna**, or **5927**, hinted **GittoxG** and **AsarixG**._

* * *

**Hologram**

He leaned back onto the wall of the hallway, just right beside the door. Light from neighboring apartments flooded through the thin framed frosted glass windows, a streak of ghostly white that hung in the air. His shoulders heaved up and down, his sticky palms hovering over the white walls. His weak knees trembled and his legs finally gave way; dropping his body weight down to a sitting-lying position. His heart thumped in and out, waves of heat and unbearable cold surged through his body and the sweat on his forehead trickled down. The sweat and his salty tears mixed together, rolling off his face one by one. His breath was ragged and glitched, and the only sounds that could be heard were that of muffled static voices from the TV and distant footsteps.

In the moonlight, a small cat pounced weakly onto his master, sensing dejected emotions that surrounded him. She placed her front paw on top of his thigh, and when no reaction occurred, she pressed down slightly to tear her claws through the fabric, and then proceeded to slash her way into the flesh of her master. Crimson strokes appeared, and immediately, the sticky red liquid soaked into the surrounding cloth. The metallic stench of the fresh blood reached the little kitten's nose. She purred softly to observe her master's attention, and again there was no acknowledgment, just the endless shimmering lakes of tears flowing down his face. She made several more marks on the body before she sensed another faint presence beside her master's.

It started out as just a small red flame, but quickly became the size of a human body. The cat hissed slightly when she recognized the person in front of her. That person scooped her up into their arms, and petted her head. A small wave of understanding passed through, and the tiny cat meowed before diving back down onto the carpet.

The figure moved towards Gokudera, dropping down to his level and gently placing an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"...G," Gokudera breathed out between silent sobs. "I-I... Juu... I-"

G wrapped his arms around the shivering body, a gesture that G would never do to someone he did not care for.

No words were needed around the two of them. They were connected spiritually; they were one, yet themselves.

He patted the boy on his back, "Hayato..." Tears pooled at G's shoulder, a reply that only he understood.

"Hayato..." He repeated, bringing him face to face.

The sight of Hayato's face screamed something bad definitely happened.

G bit his lip; it was his fault that Hayato's like this. He shouldn't of taken his stupid advice, he was in no position to tell him what to do, it was Hayato's life, not his. And look at what that lead to.

"Hayato, I'm sorry..." He clutched Hayato's arms, "So sorry..."

He squeezed his shoulders tighter.

"Haya-..." He started after a while, "...I'll... fix things... Okay? H-Hayato... I'll go tomorrow instead... you... you have to rest up... your Juu-Juudaime wouldn't want to see you like this tomorrow..."

He clenched Hayato's sleeve until his knuckles turned white and shook, "Hayato... I-... I'll fix things... I'll make sure that... it's going to be alright...

I-I'm sorry, Hayato, I'm sorry for everything..."

* * *

"A-Ah! Gokudera-kun!"

Clad in an illusion, G turned around to face the young Vongole Tenth.

"Yes, Juudaime?" He adjusted his voice accordingly, smiling slightly. He was glad that he woke up earlier than Hayato, or else his whole plan would be for nothing.

"S-Sorry for making you wait every time..." Tsuna said, "And... sorry about yesterday... I mean, I was pretty mean to you... I wanted to apologize... and um... I thought you hated me after that..." His voice trailed off, ending in a small whisper that G only barely heard.

G thought back on yesterday, him finding Hayato in a state of distress and hopelessness. He frowned, unwanted memories that belonged to him -his life- flashed through his mind.

The young Vongole Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one that Hayato love-d. He scoffed at his arrogant self, no matter what things happened between him and his lover, some things just didn't happen twice. G was stunned when he first met the Tenth Boss of Vongola, he had looked so much like-

He snapped out of his reminisce before his feelings got out of control.

"I-It's okay, Tenth! It was nothing! Forget that it even happened!" G strained his voice.

"Then... It's okay for us to remain as friends, right?" The young boss looked up at G, eyes fixed on his.

G visibly jumped a few centimeters off the ground. D-Damn... What should he say... What would the Tenth Generation Storm Guardian say to this...?

G cleared his throat after a few seconds before continuing, "Y-Yes, of course."

* * *

Gokudera woke up feeling wasted. At least he recognized his own ceiling when he woke up, that reassured him that he wasn't kidnapped or anything. He yawned, rubbing his eyes sloppily. He walked to his bathroom, shutting the door lazily behind him.

He went up to the mirror, and froze at what he saw.

His eyes were sloppy and puffed up. Red underlined his eyes and his side silver locks stuck to his cheeks like a magnet. A wave of confusion passed before his eyes widened, the mirror reflecting his every move.

Gokudera felt tears starting to form once again. He desperately tried to push the thoughts away from his mind, but as memories of yesterday started to flow he hung his head low and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Juu-Juudaime!" He had called when the ceremony was over. People were bursting out of the gymnasium in packs, and he could not see his __Juudaime anywhere. He called several more times before he heard a reply._

_"G-Gokudera-kun!" A mop of brown swayed his way. He blushed slightly. It was so cute the way his hair bounced with his movements, his __innocent eyes that held a hidden declaration beneath, his lips as he-_

_Gokudera shook his head, now wasn't the time for that!_

_He stood in front of Tsuna, "U-Um... Juudaime, ca-can I say s-something?"_

_Tsuna tilted his head ever so lightly, "Sure, what is it?"_

_Gokudera shot his eyes down, not daring to look at his face, "Y-You see, u-um..." His mind swirled, his face heating up impossibly fast._

_Come on, Hayato! Say it! You just need to say it! Even G supports you!_

_"U-Um... I... You..."_

_Dammit! Shit! Hayato! Say it! It doesn't matter if he rejects you, just say it and be done! You don't even have to hear his answer! Just-_

_"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's voice cut through his thoughts._

_"S-Sorry, Juudaime! I w-wasn't concentrating! U-Um... what I wanted to say...um.. was that..." His voice drifted off further and further, and __his confidence seemed to take after it._

_"...I... to you..."_

_"Sorry, what was that, Gokudera-kun? I couldn't really hear it." Tsuna said._

_"I-I like you!" He stood stiff, obediently awaiting the dreaded reply._

_It never came. He opened his eyes-he didn't even realize when he had closed them- and he saw Tsuna shaking. Worried, he reached his hand __forward, "A-Are you alright, Juudai-"_

_SLAP._

_The noise and pain echoed in Gokudera's ears, and he took a shaky step backwards.  
_

_The Tenth's left hand was in mid-air, and his right was fisted into a ball. His face was partially hidden beneath his bangs, though Gokudera __could spy through them and see his Juudaime's eyes._

_His own widened; they were everything he needed to take a step back and run, just run, out of his sight and out of his life._

_So he ran. __He didn't look back even __once, he feared that he would have to hear those words of rejection from the one he loved._

_He ran without a hesitation, without a destination, but for somehow his legs brought him back to his apartment. By now, his eyes __were unusable with tears squeezing out of the corner, and his mind went haywire with something he thought had healed a long time ago._

_"Did you know? Master Hayato's mother'..._

_"We don't want a dirty filth like you!'..._

_"What? You want to join this famiglia? Don't joke with me!"..._

_"Hayato...your-"..._

_He brought his hands to his ears, trying to block the voices out of his head._

"**Shut up**..."

_He slid down, and the last thing he could remember before his eyes shut down was two gentle hands hugging him and blurred words._

_**-End Flashback-**_

_It doesn't matter if he rejects you._

"S-Shit..."

It mattered so much.

* * *

"Is everybody here?" A childish voice boomed.

A series of nods were placed instead of answers.

"Then, we'll start." The voice hopped up onto Tsuna's shoulders, and sat down comfortably. "As we agreed, we'll start working on this side."

"B-But-!" Tsuna started, but was cut off by Reborn pointing his gun to his cheek.

"No complaining. You're the one who spoke for all of us, right? So get your act together!" Right after he said that, his gun transferred into a big hammer and he smacked Tsuna right into the face.

"HIEEEEE!"

Everyone waited for the usual 'Reborn! Stop hurting Juudaime!' from a self-proclaimed right hand man, but it never came. Usually he would spring right at the chance to bite back at whoever insulted the Tenth, but there was nothing. He sat on the couch with a cigarette dangling from his lips, eyes casted on the table before him and a face so still that someone would think he was a statue.

Ryohei walked to where the Storm Guardian was sitting and pumped his hands in the air trying to get some enthusiasm into him, "OCTOPUS-HEAD! What's wrong with you today?"

A puff of smoke.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Ahaha, Onii-chan, stop bothering Gokudera-kun, he's probably just tired." Yamamoto slung his arm over Ryohei's shoulder and smiled.

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera uncertainly. He felt guilt riding his back as soon as he pushed away his hand yesterday, and when he ran away without another word. He didn't know what to do when he received the confession, and probably he acted without thinking.

_As expected, I'm still Dame-Tsuna._

He had done some 'reflections' on his actions right after he returned home and Reborn smacked reality into him. He didn't know why he did that, and before he could apologize Gokudera was already out of sight.

G, still disguising as the Storm Guardian, flicked his cigarette before puffing out another smoke cloud. His thoughts on helping Gokudera stopped when he saw the Guardian. It was him. He could sense that bastard's aura around him, although before the inheritance ceremony he couldn't sense anything at all.

_Rain Guardians..._

He stuffed his half-smoked cancer stick into the glass container in frustration and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Reborn called from the other side of the room.

G stopped.

"You don't even know what you have to do." Reborn continued as soon as he stopped.

G brought a fresh new stick from his pants pocket, "The Casti Glione Family, right?" and proceeded to walk out.

Reborn tipped his fedora up, and stared at the spot where the Storm Guardian was standing moments ago. Silence dawned onto him before he continued. "You all must have heard, the Ninth gave us simple missions that we will start on, as the Cloud Guardian graduated today. You all will be paired up, except for Dame-Tsuna and Lambo. Also, Mukuro's missions will be done by Tsuna instead, since he is still in the Vendice prison."

"W-What?" Tsuna said, rubbing his red cheek, "W-why?"

He received a glare, but also an answer nevertheless, "Because you have paperwork-"

"HIEEE! Paperwork?"

"-and Lambo is too young and stupid to go and fight." He finished off, ignoring the boss's complaint.

"Lambo is not young! Curse you! I can fight!" Lambo cried out, defending his status as the Thunder Guardian.

"We'll have to wait until Lambo is at least 10." Reborn said.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but Reborn continued, "Tsuna. We both also agreed on that. He needs more time to tune up his assassination skills."

Tsuna quietened, he knew that the reason that it was changed was because of his pestering Reborn. He couldn't say anything to that, knowing Reborn had done something for him.

Reborn jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder. His green chameleon returned on top of the fedora, sleeping. He handed each of the remaining Guardians brown paper files. "Information is inside. Ryohei, you're with Hibari for now. Yamamoto, make sure you catch up to Gokudera. And, Tsuna..." He trailed off, Leon once again turning into a hammer.

"Finish your paperwork for today or we can train!" He whacked Tsuna down on his head, landing gracefully on the fallen body.

Tsuna paled, either way was death for him. Considering the stacks of papers on top of the grand desk at the back of the room, he guessed his hand will be unusable for the next day, but he really didn't want to go through Reborn's spartan way of training again, so he quietly got up and flopped down on the chair picking up a pen and furiously signing documents.

Reborn stroked his sideburns, "Go do your duties. I need to check up on something..."

* * *

"Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera ran through the halls, frantically looking in every room.

He reached in front of two large grand doors, but before he could open it, it burst outwards revealing a bright face.

"Geh-!" Gokudera jumped backwards, hands already around several dynamites hidden around his body.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, I thought you left already?" The owner of the smile said.

"Wah- Baseball-idiot! Don't scare me like that! What are you saying? I just arrived here!" Gokudera all but shouted into his face.

"Eh? But you were in the meeting and you walked off just moments before..." Gokudera didn't have to listen to the rest of the sentence, he linked a face already and anger seethed into his brain.

"G-G..." Gokudera hissed out.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera froze for the second time today. He knew that voice. That voice was the one that was playing like a tape recorder in his head the past few days, the only difference was that it was full of understanding, then hatred the next. He turned his face away from the source, not wanting to see the face that broke something of his just yesterday.

"Ba-Baseball-idiot, I... um-" He clutched the hem of his shirt, his voice breaking bit by bit every millisecond.

_That hand..._

"H-Have... I have to go now, so..." Gokudera's eyes glossed.

_Those eyes..._

"W-Would you give... my regards to... the T-Tenth-"

With that, Gokudera took off with tears just tearing from his eyes at the speed of light.

* * *

Gokudera punched the wall that supported him when he got outside.

"Shit!"

He had hoped he took control of his emotions when he faced the Tenth. It took him so much, so much time to force himself to try and not remember yesterday and act like nothing happened.

He knew that rejection and hatred will always go with his name, but he had this foolish tiny little hope that the Tenth would look past them.

"Shit!" He banged the walls again.

_Dammit, this is G's doing, isn't it?_

He sighed, all his temper gone at the mention of G.

_What's been done has been done. Nothing I can do about it..._

_And here I was thinking that today was the end..._

He clutched his hand around his Storm ring, raising his arm high into the air as if he was going to throw it.

He felt a strong grip on his wrists and a tug backward.

"What?" He snapped. His senses had increased ever since G appeared a year ago.

The person behind him stood silent, still holding onto his wrist. Gokudera wretched his hands from his grasp, hand still around the Storm ring, rubbing his wrist. He growled, his anger rising with every second. "What is it?"

"Kufufu. What do you think?" Mukuro's mist flames surrounded himself.

"About what?"

"Of your predicament."

"You seem to fucking know _everything_, don't you?"

"Well, it is my duty as a Guardian."

"Pft- Guardian my ass, you didn't seem to care about mafia and the Vongola just a second before." He patted imaginary dust on his pants, pretending to ignore the Mist Guardian. "And, I clearly remember that you and Chrome share the position. I would much rather like Chrome lecturing rather than you." _And for you to just be blown to specks of ash that I can use for Uri's litter box. Bastard._ He added as an afterthought.

He heard a series of his signature laugh, and shuddered._ Damn, he must've heard that. Tch._

"My cute Chrome is resting, too bad~" Mukuro swung his trident, making an illusion over the trident to capture the ring enveloped in Gokudera's hand. "Kufufufu. And I'm not too sure if you can turn me into ashes if you haven't got your ring~" Mukuro waited for an attempt of a punch, but all he got was the Storm Guardian standing there, not doing anything about his stolen ring and insult. "Well, if you insist-"

"Che. Shut up. Keep the damn ring for all I care." Gokudera rotated a full 180 degrees before stalking off to who-knows-where. Mukuro picked up some mumbles of 'don't care about that stupid ring...' before smiling a smile that could rival Yamamoto's.

"Kufufufu..." He dispelled the illusion; a thick indigo mist swirled around until it dissipated to reveal a young girl with a green school uniform.

Chrome opened her eyes to find her hand holding the Vongola Storm Guardian's ring. Her big innocent purple eyes spotted the owner of the ring's back a few meters away. Her soft velvety voice drifted across the air.

"Ah! G-Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

Gokudera had not gotten very far when he heard his name being shouted. He paused in his tracks, turning his head towards the person who dared to call his by his given name.

His eyes reflected a soft red storm flame encasing around G's body.

"G." He said in acknowledgment.

"I-... I did your mission for you." G started, for the lack of better things to say.

"Hn... Thanks." Gokudera replied with a nod of his head.

Another presence was near, and that person squeezed herself behind the tree, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. Chrome huffed out quick breaths, she ran as fast as she could to Gokudera, but before she could reach out, Gokudera had turned around with her back to her and whispered a name that Chrome struggled to hear.

She clutched her trident and Gokudera's ring, wondering what Gokudera was doing talking to midair.

_Kufufufu... Chrome, you can't possibly think there's no one there._

_Mu-Mukuro-sama!_ She tensed, and closed her eyes for a better communication with him.

_Chrome, do you see that flame? _Mukuro continued, his voice resonating through her ears._  
_

_Flame?_

Chrome opened her eyes to peek, but when she did, all she saw was Gokudera standing there, talking to someone- now she knows- that she couldn't see.

_Mukuro-sama, there is a flame...?_ Her voice carried out like a statement.

Mukuro chuckled, and opened her Box Weapon. A mist flame flew in front of her eyes, forming several lens with small angel wings on each lens. Her eyes widened as a person appeared with Gokudera, both surrounded in the red Storm flame. Chrome stared at the two boys as they faced each other. They looked almost the same, they both had the same hairstyle, though the other person's was dyed red, with a tattoo snaking up his cheek.

_Mukuro-sama..._ Chrome whispered.

_Let's see where this Storm flame leads us. _

Chrome nodded, and returned to spy on the two individuals, one of them only visible through her lens.

Meanwhile, G and Gokudera was still absent-minded, both members not wanting to say anything.

G noted that both of his hands were bare, not a ring in sight. His brows furrowed, but a blank face looked upon Gokudera's.

"You don't have to." He said upon realizing what a missing ring meant. "Drop it."

Gokudera stayed silent.

"Don't. They need you here." G urged, stepping forward.

"I already arranged everything. Tomorrow evening, G. Don't be late." Gokudera lit a cigarette, bringing it up to his lips. "I don't regret this at _all_, G."

G stared at his retreating back, Hayato's plain but pained face flashing across his memory.

G could see it, even if he hid it and held it in professionally.

He could see his pained expression.

_Mukuro-sama... they look just like twins..._

_Kufufu, they're not, my dear Chrome. Look closer._

_But they have the same..._ Chrome gasped as realization dawned onto her.

_You don't mean-!_

Gokudera Hayato had finally found a destination to head to.

* * *

**Preview-**

_**Next Chapter; Meltdown**_

"Tsuna-" It was the first time anyone heard anything other than 'Juudaime' coming from his lips, "The most important thing was that you trusted me. I broke that, so-... No,  
Ci rivedremo, sicuramente. Addio, Vongole Decimo."

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! What do you think you're doing? Get down from there! You'll get hurt!"

* * *

**(A/N)**- Gah... I don't even know if this story will get any readers... -cries- And... I can't write to save my life. Please spare this poor excuse of a writer and help her improve her writing~

Flames will be used for Chrome to see G~ Oh, I prefer red flames~

Reviews or just a simple hello/comment will be the joy of my life~


	2. Meltdown

**Disclaimer-** Reborn! does not belong to me.

**(A/N)-**- You cannot believe how happy I was for finding out I actually _had_ reviews. I was stressing the whole time at school thinking what happened if my story got no readers and everyone hated it D8 (My eyes practically popped out and I was squealing the whole time in my sleeve because my mum told me to stop making a ruckus upstairs jumping around like a maniac -.- boo)  
- And just for extra information, I started on this chapter as soon as I was done screaming like a madman. Be happy. I'm now known as 'The Mental Idiot' in the house. Joy.

**~I just want to point out that this story does take place after the _Future Arc_, so there might be some possible _spoilers_ if you haven't _read/watched_ up to there yet.**~

**A THOUSAND THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE-**

**AlvissXGinta-** Thanks for reading~

**zigra-** You can have your eyes back, or else you won't be able to read, right? Oh, and I'll take your brain, thanks. Yesh, I'm in dire need of it :P

**STEGOSARAUS101- **Thanks~ Hmm, I won't say who, but you're on the right track~ And this story does contain both of 8059 and 5927, though one of them is one-sided until something happens :) And I can't stop Gokudera from leaving, he must leave to keep this story going~

**WinterLover147**- Thanks for reading~ hehe; Here's the next chapter~

**Fresco di Mastio- **Hehehe~ I'm sure Tsuna doesn't mean what he did. -shift eyes- G is like, him, if you know what I mean. And Yamamoto _will_ come in soon, and the rest I'm not gonna reveal~ (But, seriously, if I needed to kill someone, it'll never be suicide... it'll be something worse (ohohoho))

**Arcbound Illusionist- **Thanks :) Hope you like this chapter as well~

**AND ANOTHER THOUSAND THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALERTED/FAVED~**

_This chapter contains hinted **GokuderaxTsuna** or **5927**, and **GokuderaxHaru** or **5986**._

* * *

**Meltdown  
**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth Boss of Vongole, fussed in his chair.

He knew that something was definitely wrong with his Storm Guardian, and his worry lead him to continually mess up his documents, causing them to be void and invalid. He put his pen down onto its home and buried his face in his hands.

_Gokudera-kun..._ He thought back on yesterday, each moment bringing more agony and guilt to his conscience.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything from the confession. In fact, it only turned his attention more on the silver haired bomber, making him even more in the wrong of reacting the way he did. Even if it was unexpected... Tsuna shook his head, besides, he liked Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister, but Gokudera? He only thought of him as a friend, his right-hand man. He knew Gokudera didn't mean that, didn't mean anything when he said the words 'I love you'; but rather another meaning that he had been hinted at a thousand times over.

He knew that Gokudera had loved the Vongole and put his utmost loyalty and trust into it, and had followed him because he was the Vongole Tenth- _only_ because he was the Vongole Tenth- and he had to obey his every word because he defeated him. Nothing would change that, but Tsuna wondered exactly when the feeling inside Gokudera changed- was it because of the fight with Byakuran? He had remembered his right-hand man saying that he will fight because he wanted to see everyone being able to return to the past and have fun by his side. Maybe that was it.

He turned towards the two paintings that hung onto the red walls of the room for some desperate answers, even if he knew they couldn't help the current situation. In the middle of the paintings were a large banner of the Vongola crest, and on each side of it was an oil painting of the Vongole Primo, Giotto, and the current Vongole Boss, which was him, with his Guardians. He was sitting on a chair in the middle with all his Guardians surrounding him, Gokudera on his right and Yamamoto on his left. He remembered when it was taken, just after it had been announced that he was going to succeed Nono. Everyone was rushed into their best attires, and even Hibari grudgingly joined in for the painting when Reborn promised him he could bite all the people he wanted afterward. It was the only painting of his Guardians together; he also had a photo of everyone, but not like this- nothing like this.

He wished that he could take back his actions, to not hurt Gokudera. He knew that Gokudera had a painful past with his mother, and he didn't have to make it worse and add to that hatred.

He _knew_ he had to fix this misunderstanding.

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun? I... need to speak with you..." Tsuna said after everyone left for their missions. He thought he had heard Gokudera outside, but when he walked over to have a look, no one was in sight and Yamamoto laughed about it saying; "Haha, Gokudera just came back and told me to give you his regards."

Tsuna gave a shaky laugh. He motioned the Rain Guardian over to the couch, and sat down opposite him.

His hyper intuition told him this was the perfect person to tell his for sorting out his emotions, he was the Rain Guardian, after all.

"Yamamoto-kun... Go-Gokudera-kun seems to be really out of it today..." he said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Aha, you're right. He was just here but he came back saying that he just got here!" Yamamoto exclaimed in his ever so cheerful mood.

_He just got here?_ Tsuna's intuition started working again. _But..._

"U-Um... What would you do, le-let's say, if your friend suddenly confessed to you?" Tsuna asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Whoa, Tsuna, your dream finally came true! Congratulations!" Yamamoto flashed an even bigger smile.

"Eh? No, Kyoko didn't - wait, I'm talking about someone else!" Tsuna flushed a bright pink color over his cheek. "Someone else..."

"Ah, okay, okay, so, someone confessed to you and you don't know how to turn them down because you already like Kyoko?"

_It's scary at how close to the truth Yamamoto-kun gets._

"Th-That's... yes, I turned them down, but I feel.. really guilty..." _And I don't know what absurd things Gokudera-kun would do in his state right now!_

Yamamoto had a fair idea on who it was, even if Tsuna didn't name the person. It was him, wasn't it? That person was the only person not to be able to see that Kyoko was Tsuna's crush, or maybe he knew deep down, but pretended to not show it. Yamamoto dropped his eyes, pretending to be in concentration. He knew of the others feeling about the Tenth, but he hadn't honestly thought that he would be able to say it to him, much less admit it.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto worriedly, the sudden silence stilled the air around them, making it uncomfortable to breathe.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna leaned forward a bit to catch his face.

"Ah, Tsuna. Sorry, I blanked out." Yamamoto raised a hand and scratched his head. "Sorry, I don't know how to answer that."

"It's okay, Yamamoto-kun. You've helped enough." Tsuna stood up and escorted him out. "Thank you for listening to me."

Yamamoto flashed one more last smile before treading down the halls of the mansion, footsteps echoing with every breath Tsuna took.

His face turned into a frown, thinking over at what Yamamoto had said. It was late, and Tsuna was tired from all the paperwork he did in the afternoon. He yawned, and flopped onto the couch, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the cushions.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

Gokudera jerked awake with the loud beeping from his alarm clock close to his face. He growled into his pillow and threw the alarm though the air. It crashed onto the floor and met its death a few seconds later, with its own cover and nails bouncing off in all directions. He wasn't in the mood of turning off alarm clocks at the moment, and the vivid nightmare still lingered in his mind. He rolled onto his back, arms sprayed out and dangling off his bedside. His face looked like trash.

Gokudera clicked his tongue, jumping off the bed in a swift motion. He combed his hair using his fingers, and when he thought that it look nice enough, he proceeded to dress himself in outside clothes. He wore a loose white long sleeve shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, and light blue jeans with a belt that clinked whenever he moved. He pulled a black jacket over and looked around for his wallet.

A tiny cat peeked through his door, red Storm flames sprouted from both it's ears. It meowed to catch the attention of its owner.

Gokudera scooped the cat up when it paddled across to him. "Stupid cat, you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he received a nice new three claw marks across his cheek.

"-didn't have to do that..." Gokudera thinned his eyes, but found that that action only caused more stinging on his face. He put the cat down to give Uri some of the treats that he stacked away in his kitchen.

"You've got such a lovely life..." Gokudera mumbled as he fed the kitten. "Who will be the lucky one...?"

The kitten lifted up her small head when Gokudera moved his fingers down to scratch her chin. She purred into his scratches and when he stopped, she hissed in warning before taking up on the chance to add to those grazes on her master's face. He scratched a few more times before cradling her in his arms.

Her tail swished in anticipation throughout their journey out of their apartment.

* * *

Gokudera hugged his cat close to his chest while walking down the neatly laid out pathway to the inner Namimori. His pale skin reflected the sun, and it stood out against the crowd. He walked around aimlessly when he spotted the stupid woman and Juudai- Kyoko with a mountain of bags under their hands. He quickly dashed into a nearby shop to avoid being seen and hid behind one of the spare tables available.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan, what do you want to do now?" The stupid woman asked Kyoko.

"Well, we've practically got everything that Tsuna-san and the others wanted, and I think we have enough time for a break." Juud- _Kyoko_ said.

He really needed to stop saying that name.

"Then, what about that cute cake shop over there?" Gokudera ducked when he saw that she was pointing directly at him.

"Whoa, cute! Okay, and we can take some cakes with us and share them with everybody!"

Gokudera sensed that the two of them were nearing him, so he slowly slid onto the chair and popped up the menu to hide his face.

The bells to signal the entry of a costumer rang, and the two girls shuffled towards the counter where all the shop's prettiest cake was displayed.

He pretended to be intensely reading the shop's menu when an assistant came over to him.

"What would you like, sir?" She said with a small notepad and pen in her hands.

Gokudera flicked her a glance before seriously reading the menu.

_Baumkuchen, Carrot cake, Cheesecake, Chiffon cake, Chocolate mud cake, Ice cream cake, Souffle, Sponge cake, Tiramisu..._

His eyes hovered over the prices for a few seconds before changing his voice and replying: "Do you have something other than just cake?"

"Yes we have-"

"Then I'll have that, thanks." He handed the lady the menu, worried now that his only cover is being taken away.

He turned his head when the girls walked past him carrying their cakes and their take away.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun?"

_Fuck._

"Gokudera-kun?"

The voice sounded closer, so that meant they were right behind him.

"Gokudera-kun?" This time Kyoko chirped in, following the stupid woman's example of calling his name repeatedly.

He turned around and tried to smile, avoiding their eyes.

Both of them took that as an invitation to join him and sat opposite him, making themselves comfortable.

"Gokudera-kun? How's Uri?" Haru asked, trying to start a conversation as she scooped up a spoonful of cake.

"That stupid cat? She's fi-..." Gokudera's face paled.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Shit!" He jumped up and zoomed out the door, leaving two surprised girls.

Getting rid of the initial outburst from Gokudera, Haru quickly finished her cake and politely excused herself, grabbing the cake that he ordered when it arrived and chased after Gokudera.

She ran outside, the afternoon rays blinding her momentarily. She scanned the neighborhood, looking for that silver hair of his...

"Gokudera-kun!" She shrieked when she saw him scaling a tree.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! What do you think you're doing? Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" She shouted, attracting a lot of wandering people's attention.

"Shut up, stupid woman! This stupid cat-!" Gokudera hugged a tree branch, his arms stretching upwards to grab something.

"Gokudera-kun! Get down!" Haru continued to shout.

"Shut up and stop shouting my name already-!" Haru had only got to see Gokudera's eyes widen before she fell onto the ground with him right on top of her, Uri and all.

"Ugh..." Haru groaned from the dead weight, and saw that the cake that she carefully wrapped up while searching for Gokudera splattered onto the ground.

Gokudera sprang up as soon as he heard Haru voiced discomfort. He picked up Uri with one hand and Haru with his other, muttering a small 'Sorry' before turning away.

"W-Wait!" Haru stopped him and reached to take Uri out of his hold. "You can't treat kitties like this, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera watched in silence as Haru stroked Uri's ears, and scratched under her chin. When Uri purred into her strokes, Gokudera's eyes flashed onto Haru's.

_This stupid woman..._

"Stupid woman, you've got cake on the side." He reached forward to wipe the cake from the corner of her lips. Haru blushed as his thumb just lightly touched her lips and her eyes shot down.

Before she got over her embarrassment, he started walking away again, but stopped when he reached Haru and whispered 'Uri likes you, she'll be happy.'

_Unbelievable..._

* * *

Gokudera arrived at the Vongola mansion at exactly two pm, quietly sneaking to the back. He saw G already there, leaning against the wall and looking bored.

"G." Gokudera said to alert G of his presence.

G looked up, and Gokudera saw that he looked really doubtful and uneasy.

"Look, G, I know you don't want to do this, but..." Gokudera said, "But- I need to go, and this is the only way, G."

G stood up straight without saying anything, and made his flames engulf his body to make himself look like Gokudera.

"Thanks, G." Gokudera said, head dropped low and looking at the ground. "I'll be at that place."

G, now a doppelganger of Gokudera, stretched before going inside the Vongola Mansion.

"You're just running away." G muttered softly to himself, grateful that Gokudera was too far away to hear him.

G slowly treaded the halls, relying on his memory to find his way through. The mansion looked the same as it had in his time, G praised the Vongola maids for keeping such a good job.

He reached two large double doors, and according to his memory, this was supposed to be the Vongole's Boss's room.

He took several large deep breaths before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" He heard a small voice from inside.

"It's me, G- Gokudera, Juudaime." He quickly corrected his mistake before it slipped.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" He heard a loud bang and lots of shuffling noises before the doors in front of him parted ways to reveal a childish face and a mop of brown hair.

"Juudaime... I-er, wanted to say something."

"E-Eh? Um, su-sure, Gokudera-kun, g-go ahead." Tsuna stuttered with every word coming out of his lips.

"Actually, to all of you." G decided on the spot, thinking it's better that everyone knew. "All of the Guardians." He added if Tsuna didn't know what he meant.

"O-Oh, um, o-okay, I'll call u-up all the available Guar-Guardians."

G nodded in appreciation, and sat down on one of the grand couches. He looked around to pass time, taking in every single detail. _Did they change the wall color? What happened to that hole in the corner? The desk is still the same as always..._ His eyes traveled pass the paintings, and stopped over one of them. Giotto looked back at him, his lips were curved into a small smile and his dying will flame on his forehead was captured motionless onto the painting.

"Ahahaha, Gokudera, you're back again!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he stepped into the room.

"Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo screamed while jumping onto Tsuna.

"Lambo, you're eight, learn some manners." Reborn walked into the room when Tsuna fell down due to the sudden push from Lambo.

"No!" Lambo stuck his tongue out, running to Gokudera, "Stupidera! Reborn's a meanie poo!"

Gokudera simply patted his head, ruffling his hair.

"Lamp-Lambo, you shouldn't say that about Reborn." _Damn, he was slipping way too much today._

"You called, Boss?" Chrome stood in the doorway, her trident clutched in both of her hands. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Gokudera. "Ah! Gokudera, um... You left something..." She walked over and held out the Storm ring to him, her other hand never letting go of her trident. G saw that there was small mist flames flowing out from the bottom.

Upon seeing the ring, G remembered his purpose of being here.

"Juudaime, is this everyone?" He asked, turning to the boss.

"Y-Yes, Hibari and Onii-chan is out because of a mission, and your sister is still training with I-pin." Tsuna explained, adding his sister's whereabouts on reflex.

"Ah, is that so." G wondered if one or two missing mattered. Well, can't really do anything about it.

"Stupidera!" Lambo swiped the Storm ring off from Chrome's palms, and pushing it right into his face, as in reminder that he still hasn't re-owned the ring yet.

G carefully pushed Lambo's hands away, wrapping the kid's hand with both of his and saying as calmly as possible; "Lambo, I want you to keep this."

Lambo's wide green eyes expanded in confusion, "Why? Stupidera don't want this anymore?"

G made a small smile, and bent forward so that only Lambo could hear, "No, I'll be taking this back, but for now, keep it safe, okay?"

Lambo nodded dumbfound-ly as G let go of his hands and addressed the whole room.

"Everyone, I have something to say to all of you." He paused, wondering what to say next, as small Storm flames lit up at his feet. "I- From today, I request that I... be removed from the Vongola..."

The flames grew from his feet, surrounding his body like a fire.

G continued; "I also will withdraw- withdraw my position as... the Vongola Tenth Generation... Storm Guardian..."

He stopped as he watched shocked eyes and faces appear. _Hayato, do you really think...?_

"And, also, Juudaime-"

The flames were up to his chest now, and close to his face.

"Juudaime-... No, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-" It was the first time anyone heard anything other than 'Juudaime' coming from his lips, "The most important thing was that you trusted me. I broke that, so-... No, Ci rivedremo, sicuramente. Addio, Vongole Decimo."

Then he disappeared.

Everybody stood still as the last of Gokudera- or his flames- darkened out of existence. They all stood like statues, not being able to comprehend what just had happened and what Gokudera just said.

"R-Reborn! Why didn't you stop him?" Tsuna squeaked out after a few stunned moment of silence, the corners of his eyes now shining with tears.

"There was no reason to." Reborn's eyes became unseeable as he tipped his fedora down.

All pairs of eyes were weeping.

* * *

"Thanks, G."

G scoffed, as his body turned back to normal.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Preview-**

_**Next Chapter; One Second**_

_'Because I have always watched you, Gokudera'..._

"Lambo-san wants Stupidera."...

All of Vongole's eyes were not on her, but who she came with...

"Vongole Decimo. Said we'll see each other again, didn't I?"...

* * *

_Ci rivedremo, sicuramente. Addio, Vongole Decimo; _We'll meet again, definitely. Farewell, Vongole Tenth.

**(A/N)-** So. Fucking. Happy. Right. Now.

_P.S.-_ I actually don't have a beta reader, the only thing I have is my (stupid) brain and spell check that doesn't work for shit. So, if you deem my words unworthy of your eyes, please refer me to a beta reader that would be willing to take up my stories or nag me until I find one. Thanks.

_P.P.S.-_ Is it Vongole or Vongola and Juudaime or Jyuudaime? And please tell me if I misspelled anything or have a grammar error.

_P.P.P.S.-_ Review? :P (AND OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT ON GOKU'S BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday, Gokudera~!)

***AND, one last thing. There will be a time skip the next chapter, maybe about a year or two? Nothing too big, I promise.**


	3. One Second

**Disclaimer-** Reborn! does not belong to me.

**(A/N)- **Sorry for this _very_ late update... I was... er... never mind...  
I love all of you.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

**Rating changed to T**, because of various reasons.

**Age changes due to time skip-**  
Hibari and Ryohei; 20. Lambo; 10. Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians; 19. Everyone else; +2 years.

**COOKIES TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED/FAVED AND FOLLOWING PEOPLE-**

**yuio10-** Hehe, thanks~ Gokudera would never commit suicide -looks away- but you wouldn't want a main character to die on the second chapter, would you? Either way, Gokudera could have done something worse than running away but he was desperate. Also, I wasn't quite entirely sure if I should have a time skip, because I wanted to write about the Vongola's side after he left, but also not to get it too draggy and boring so I figured a time skip would be best xD (Although some of you might disagree with that) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

**Soaha- **Thanks for reading~

**Melodious Lion-** Lol, I do that too with my top pairings =w= I hope you still continue reading even if it's not your favorite pairing. Thanks for reading, hehe.

**chinesemidget- **Hmm... considering I didn't put this under the tragedy section there probably will be very little tragedy. Although some might say that the first two chapters are a little tragic . Thanks for reading~!

**HanaIchigoOriginal**- (I'll reply to both of your reviews/PM in here, because you disabled your PM) Question; did you like, do an all-nighter? o.o  
I did try to make Tsuna feel guilty but also feel like he had done something right (Like, assuring himself he liked someone else) by rejecting the confession. I'll be mostly changing perspectives each chapter, but keeping Gokudera and probably one or two more characters as the main views.  
Gokudera kept on calling Kyoko wrong because he's used to saying 'Juudaime's wife/crush' but now, he can't... (wants to avoid using that word as much as possible?) Haru's scene was necessary for her to take Uri from Gokudera.  
I also love G's slips. It feel like he hasn't caught up to this generation yet. =w= Yay~ My (second-to) last scene is being loved, not hated~ LOL. I thought everyone would go 'WTF? WHY'D YOU MAKE GOKU GO?'  
Anyways, your other note. Hmm, you're right about the suffixes. I'll try my hardest to make it clearer who's saying what. And G can only manifest when the ring is in the possession of the Vongola. So with Gokudera gone, G can only stay when it's touching a Vongola Guardian, but his existence is 'lowered', but he is still here (that's why he gave it to Lambo). For the Vongola Mansion, it's the one in Japan/the Inheritance Ceremony mansion (I don't know if they had one in the Japan, but if they didn't, then they built one. Lolz.) For the phrase, 'Uri likes you, she'll be happy.', Gokudera wanted to find a person to take care of Uri, but couldn't until he saw the way how Uri reacted to Haru's scratches, (yes, chin scratches is love to Uri) so he decided to leave Uri in Haru's care.  
And for my school stuff, it's officially holidays for (only) two weeks, so I _might_ be able to update more quickly, and yesh, I did asked to be nagged :(  
For your request, I think I can change it to T, but if the blood scenes are too... bloody(can't think of a better word) then I'll change it back to M. After reading the end of that sentence I loled. You're so innocent =P Anyways, according to what the story has progressed so far in my mind, there might not even be smex scenes. At most probably having just kisses and hugs. Yeah. I think that'll do.  
You forgetful person. xD (Long answers to long replies~) And you have to le show me your drawingz. And I probably forgot something in here as well (your forgetfulness is contagious), so just ask once again and I'll try to cover everything in my next note back. Hope you enjoy this chapter~ =P

**AlvissXGinta- **Here's your update :P

**STEGOSARAUS101-** Dame-Tsuna still is a 'kid', so his hyper intuition doesn't work every single time. And _LOL_. Let me rephrase my last comment; -clears throat- Your guess was close, like, half right (we wouldn't want this story to be so predictable~) and so, your guess _was_ right. xD

**Arcbound Illusionist- **Hehe. Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter~!

_This chapter contains hinted **YamamotoxGokudera**, or **8059 **and **GokuderaxHaru**, or **5986**._

_

* * *

_

**One Second**

_(One and a half year later)_

_To Hayato,_

_Happy Christmas, Hayato. _

_I know that this letter will probably not reach you, despite my numerous attempts and no replies, but I just wanted to try. I know the address Haru gave me isn't your real address, but somehow I feel really happy you're at least in touch with someone._

_I've been repeating this in every letter I've sent, but I just want you to know that our father was saddened by your news of disappearance- not just our father, but everyone who knew you personally and especially if you were close to them. Haru said that you're doing great, according to Uri. (She says that Uri's mood changes with yours, I hope that's true) I don't know what to say... You went so suddenly and so quick that we were put on a standstill for quite some time. _

_I wonder where you are right now... It's the start of the winter season here, so everyone is partially keen having a room with a heater in it. Is it cold where you are? Do you have enough clothes to keep you warm? Are you still in the mafia? Did you quit smoking? What are you doing right now? So many questions..._

_Tsuna grew taller these past year. (Maybe nearing your height) He's taking the role of Vongola Tenth really seriously but he's still the same Tsuna you knew before. At first he seemed really disturbed but soon he began to lighten up on the stress over time. He's been asking around if anyone has seen you, Hayato, you've been causing him grief now that it's nearing the time of the Vongola Ball and he expects you there._

_Speaking of the Vongola Ball, I remember two years ago you were bouncing with joy because Tsuna and his Guardians were invited to attend it. Do you remember? I was in charge of the decorations with Kyoko and Haru, and the Tenth Generation was the special guests for the event. You were really happy, right, Hayato? You were having a fun time talking to everyone in the Vongola, and I'm sure that those people enjoyed your company as much as you do. _

_I don't know what you were thinking when you left the Vongola, but you must've mistaken something.  
If it was your efforts, Dr Shamal would know the answer to that; if it was your courage, the Tenth; your bravery, Reborn; your pride, our father; your honour, the Vongola; and if it was your kindness, gentleness and protectiveness over the people you loved, everyone in the family would know- You treasure everyone in the family, because you had lost yours, but, are you really... protecting them like you were before when you left? Do you still wish that they were safe from all the dangers that the mafia posses?_

_I, as your sister, have half of your blood in myself, so I can understand some reasons of your decisions. But, are you still the Hayato I know? Knew from the moment till you were born until you left? Have you changed in this past year that the Hayato I've been growing up with is no longer here? _

_I care for you, whether you might know it or not, but I see you as like my real little brother. I've always seen you tackle life like it's nothing. I've seen you cry at losses, and mourn at even more precious losses. I've seen you laugh at joyful moments, feel delighted at the welcoming presences, and enjoy the time you've had as a child of our family. I've seen your every emotion, Hayato. For all our closeness as brothers and sisters, I should be the one who knows you the most. But I'm not, am I? I didn't even realize you were having a bad time, reminding yourself of bad memories and feel like no one want you. _

_I've always watched you, Hayato. I'm sorry I couldn't when you left._

_Please come back soon, at least for the Vongola Ball. Our father was at the Ball last year, quietly awaiting your return, but you never went, so his hopes have gone down a bit. Everyone is waiting for your return, Hayato. It's on the 31st of December, and everyone from close to the Vongola is invited. Please show up.  
At least leave a message to Haru who can tell it to all of us.  
We don't even know if you're alive or dead, doing good or bad, where you are and what happened to you in these past year and a half. Please, just show up so we can see you again. For me. For Tsuna. For everyone. They are wishing with all their hearts that you'll be there..._

_From Your Loving Sister,_

_Bianchi_

_25th December, 20XX_

_P.S. I enclosed pictures of all of us, and an invitation to the Ball. I hope that these photos reassure you that they are fine. And I sent copies of this letter to places that we received information from, so if you are reading this, please write back. You can change your address after you've sent the letter, but... just write back to us directly._

Gokudera re-read the contents again before crumbling the paper and the envelope that came with it. His ring-less hands took away the colorful photos that were so carefully taken. Three glossy photos glinted in the dim light. The photo on top was of all the Guardians, just like the one in the Vongole Mansion, but minus himself. He still recognized all of the faces, though they have all matured and grown these years. He saw that Tsuna was sitting on a grand velvet chair with his legs crossed and in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and Lambo just a tad bit taller than the chair.

_Heh, the stupid cow really has grown._ He commented dryly.

He flopped onto his bed, bringing the photos above his head. His silver hair splayed on the mattress.

His eyes scanned the rest of the picture- Hibari was in the back corner of the photo as usual, Yamamoto beside Tsuna, Ryohei on the other side. Chrome was standing a bit awkwardly to the side, clutching her trident to her chest.

Gokudera stared at the space between Tsuna and Ryohei. There was a gap between the two people, as if there was a person originally there but they were erased from the picture. His eyes dropped a bit from the discovery, he had thought that his position as the Storm Guardian that he left would be taken by his sister, or someone with Storm flames. He worked out that Tsuna probably refused another Storm Guardian unless it was him. Gokudera pushed his thought into the back of his mind by moving on to the next picture.

The second picture was of a class photo, labeled 'Class 3-B of 20XX' with a banner on top and the students standing. All were wearing summer uniforms, and facing thee camera, smiling. Tsuna, the baseball idiot, Kyoko, and Hana was all lined in the middle row, each looking just like a slightly older version of themselves. Gokudera's fingers ghosted over each of their faces before placing the photo on top of the other discarded one.

The last of the pile was a palette of colors. He squinted at all the small faces of the people he left, and picked out the most important ones.

Tsuna. He was standing exactly right in the middle, but being the boss, that was to be expected. He was surrounded by his Guardians again, just like the other photo, but this time they weren't in a formal stance. He stared into those large brown eyes of Decimo, smirking a bit in satisfaction when he no longer felt his heart fall. His heart had already hardened to steel over this year, and he wasn't going to get a single person or face break through.

Next, Uri... and Haru.

She was cuddled in between Haru's arms, her tail snaked around her body, looking like a belt made out of a cat's tail.

He admitted he missed those scratches to his face. They were like a part of his life- a wake up scratch to keep staying in the Vongole Family.

Nevertheless, he left her with Haru, where he abandoned _everything_. He left her there with everything. Everything, in order to pursue something else. He had left what he thought was his only _life_ behind.

Gokduera looked at the three pictures before getting up and carefully stashing it away in his drawer, where all the other 153 pictures were. He reassured himself he wasn't running away from the Vongola, when G knocked over the door to his room.

"Hayato, what do you think you're doing?" G walked in and threw a brown paper document onto his bed.

Gokudera quickly spun around and closed the drawer, before tensing up and replying: "N-Nothing."

G eyed Gokudera, using his Storm flame to sneak around Hayato's body to take a look at what he was hiding. Hayato tensed up at the flames, sweating a little now that he knew all his efforts were for nothing.

He would be scolded for keeping a relic of the past again.

_

* * *

_

Two silhouettes ran through the street of Venice. Both were being chased by a mob of people, and the loud bangs of the firing guns echoed in the night. They both ran towards the same destination; a safe place. They zigzagged across most obstacles, occasionally jumping over if they couldn't squeeze through.

"Lambo, are you sure you didn't do anything reckless?" Yamamoto shouted to his partner, silently wishing that they would be able to get away without any blood being shed.

"Y-Yes! I didn't do anything~" Lambo wailed, and tripped on a rock that just so happened to be there.

"Lambo!" Yamamoto yelled, he slowed down, making a u-turn to get Lambo back up and continue escaping.

By now, the followers were nearly up to were Lambo were currently sitting, and the firing got closer and closer onto their target.

"Lambo!" Yamamoto yelled again, and he ran faster to him. His eyes widened when a stray bullet grazed his leg and slowed him down. He hit the ground with a thud, his sword the only thing supporting him upright. Blood stained his pants and it quickly turned the fabric into a shade of dark red.

BANG.

Yamamoto closed his eyes from the impact, hoping that he didn't just hear Lambo getting shot. His eyes welcomed a pink cloud dust, and when it cleared, an older looking Lambo stood in the place. Yamamoto groaned a bit when he saw him. Lambo, now 20 years old, was looking around, _slowly_ taking in his current situation.

He yelled just as a bullet zoomed past Lambo, narrowly missing his ear, "Lambo! What are you doing? You're going to get killed if you don't do anything!"

Lambo looked back at him, confused and shocked at what he landed in. He spun around again when he heard shouting. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed how many people were on his trial. He squeaked before squeezing shut his eyes, his horns quickly lighting into a green electricity flame.

Yamamoto saw him charge before he himself fell to the ground, due to the loss of blood.

* * *

Yamamoto woke in a dimly lit room, on a bed and the covers right up to his neck. He saw Lambo out of the corner of his eye in the kitchen. He sat up and groaned, "La-Lambo? Wh-What happened?"

"I don't know... When I came back from the future we were already here..." He heard with lots of rumbling from the kitchen.

_Ah... Then it was Adult Lambo that brought me-_ "Ugh..." Yamamoto groaned when a sudden pain jolted from his leg, sending a shot of pain throughout his body.

"Ah! Yama-nii! You shouldn't get up!" Lambo rushed over to the bedside, gently pushing Yamamoto down onto the mattress. "You should rest for today."

"But the Ball's tomorrow, right?" Yamamoto said while Lambo made sure he was comfortable.

"Don't worry, Reborn isn't going to kill us because we're late. Just rest."

Yamamoto didn't say anything after that, obeying Lambo for once and slowly closing his eyes.

When Lambo heard even breathing after 15 minutes, he trotted over to the bed, quietly dragging a chair behind him. He flopped on the chair and laid his head on the bed, facing Yamamoto. He snaked his hand up to play with Yamamoto's fingers, carefully so that he wouldn't wake him up. He stopped tracing Yamamoto's fingers to just lay there when Yamamoto's hand abruptly clasped over his own, each second a little tighter. Lambo straightened up at the impact, fretting and swerving his head around to see if there was anything he could get to help. He felt the corners of his eyes sting with little tears, but he held it in, when he saw that Yamamoto's face visibly relax and the grip on him lessen.

"Yama-nii..." Lambo sighed a breath of relief when nothing bad had happened. The grip on his hand, though, was a problem. It was still too tight around his small hands, and Lambo didn't want to wake Yamamoto, in fear of waking in up and him feeling more pain from his wound. He decided to just resume his position before, resting his head on his other arm and slowly shutting his eyes, the cold dark night finally seeping into his system.

_Lambo found himself standing on an empty white space, with nothing in sight, only whiteness filled his vision._

_"He-Hello?" He yelled, and his voice echoed in place he was standing on. He felt nerved by the plain whiteness of the place he was in, and felt fear knowing Yamamoto wasn't with him._

_"Ya-Yama-nii?" He called, and again, no reply._

_He pouted before nervously feeling his pockets for a candy. He always had a hidden candy in case he ever got the urge to eat one. He was halfway through one when he heard a soft playing of a piano, something that just came out of thin air._

_He offhandedly tossed the playing out of his mind, instead concentrating on the candy in his mouth. He started humming to the tune unconsciously, __and when his hand landed on another candy to eat, he recognized that tune that was playing. His eyes widened by a fraction and his fingers curled around the wrapped candy, shooting his head up to confirm his suspicion._

_This melody, this tune… He knew it._

_He headed towards to where the music was coming from, eventually breaking out into a run. He ran through the endless white space before stopping in front of a old building with elegant designs on the doors. It was just that building that seemed to exist in this white space, nothing else. He caught his breath while listening even more attentively, each second his mind predicting the next note to the piece._

_No way…_

_He reached out towards the handle of the door, his fingers wrapping around the golden handle as soon as they touched it._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed the grand doors open- _

_And a nostalgic song filled his world._

* * *

"It _was_ him."

The first thing Lambo said was that, in the car driving at 120 km/h at dusk, speeding to the Vongola Mansion just to be in time for the Ball.

"It _has_ to be him."

Yamamoto looked at the soul that was leaning on the seat belt and on the car window, his face shaking from the pressure of the drive.

"Lambo, it was a _dream_. You know that he-"

A loud sigh interrupted him, a signal that the conversation was being held for the 204th time. Silence hovered both of them, and when Lambo just couldn't take any more of the gloomy air, he whispered to no-body in particular; "Do you think it was him?"

There was a slight hesitation before Yamamoto answered using a very clear tone.

"Lambo... It was a _dream_."

No reply. Another minute of silence before Lambo spoke again.

"Lambo-san wants Stupidera." He whispered/ordered in a monotone voice, like he was sick of all this. He closed his eyes for a while before lifting his hand to get the ring he held so safely as a necklace.

Yamamoto saw his actions, and when the half Storm ring came into view, his thoughts went onto Gokudera and what had happened after he left. Tsuna had decided- with his best ordering voice- to split the Storm ring, just like it was as in the Ring Battle, Lambo keeping one half while he kept the other. He thought it would be best if Lambo still had the ring, or one half of it, because Gokudera personally gave it to him for him to keep. There were protests when they announced that they didn't have a Storm Guardian anymore, questions like '_Why don't they just go get another person?_...', and '_Vongola's really crumbling..._' echoed throughout the conference. Reborn and Tsuna reassured them that they will have a Storm Guardian again, but that they just don't know when he will be coming back, and until then, Vongola will be missing a Guardian.

Yamamoto bit his lips, also remembering all the other troubles that came when it was made public that Gokudera was gone. Other families were trying to overtake Vongola, spies and treachery came out every second they turned their backs, and lots of battles, blood- oh, just violence took Vongola in the time Gokudera was away. Everyone was tired and was already hoping Gokudera to turn up again by the first week of blood being shed, but weeks turned into months, and months now turned into a year and a half. Although no one gave up on hoping, Gokudera still did not come.

Lambo held the half ring up, the ring glittering in the light that came from the sun, and his face had a non readable face. He traced the edges, going in circles around it continuously. Yamamoto heard one last sigh before turning his head to not be reminded of Gokudera and pretended to sleep.

* * *

Luckily, Yamamoto and Lambo arrived at the mansion just a few minutes before the start of the Ball. They both ran through the halls to get into their formal suits and get ready to greet their guests. They were both nearly ready when they heard a knock on their dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Yamamoto asked while fixing his suit.

A muffled voice came through, "It's me, Tsuna."

"Tsuna!" Lambo stopped all his actions and rushed to the door where he was greeted by the Vongola Boss.

Tsuna smiled before going in, patting Lambo on his head, asking, "Did you have a good time, Lambo?"

Lambo nodded, "We did kill their supply venue... But I didn't do anything dumb! Reborn can't say anything about it!"

Yamamoto laughed a bit before adding the truth, "Ahaha, Lambo, you shouldn't lie." He grabbed his tie, "Actually Tsuna, Lambo didn't do anything, I hope, but we were chased down for quite a while afterward. Oh... and also..." He trailed off, even stopping his movements completely.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion as Yamamoto didn't finish his sentence, something that he rarely did.

Lambo took that as his cue to join into the conversation, adding his part: "I- I d-dreamt about Stupidera..."

Surprise graced Tsuna's face, and a moment's delay before asking back, "Re-really? What happened.. in your dream?"

"He... He was playing the piano..." His voice as softer than before, ending in a small whimper escaping his lips. "A-a piece that I knew... Tsuna-nii..."

Talk of Gokudera around Lambo always ended with him sulking, and for Lambo's sake, Tsuna really wished that his dream meant something.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Lambo, making his head bury into his suit. He was near crying, by now. "Lambo, don't worry, Gokudera will come back. We all know that, don't we?" He murmured, patting Lambo on the back before repeating himself, "Gokudera will come back, Lambo. I'm sure of it."

He really hoped that it comes true.

* * *

The Vongola Mansion was at its best tonight. It was fully lit up with dazzling gold, the starry sky overhead. It had the atmosphere of a party, and every single limousine that came through dropped off its most welcomed guest to attend the Vongola Ball.

Inside, the once large hall was decorated with ravish designs, ranging from velvety red to royal purple, and the floor was covered in a rich grand carpet, with gold linings on the sides. At the front of the hall was a grand staircase, each step lined with gold and shining to its brightest. There were three long tables of food all lined up neatly with covers on, some containers with steam coming from the edges.

Tsuna and all the other Guardians waited patiently at the entrance to the hall, Mukuro and Hibari noticeably missing. According to Reborn, Hibari 'didn't want to associate with herbivores' and from Chrome, 'Mukuro-sama will arrive throughout the night.' He tugged on his shirt, hoping the uncomfortable feeling of the suit would go away. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath, and a slightly dark orange tie. His tie was engraved with the crest of the Vongola at the bottom. All his other Guardians, excluding Hibari and Mukuro, was wearing similar versions, though each of their ties were colored in their own color of dying will flames.

Chrome, the only girl Guardian and sharing the position of Mist Ring, was wearing a lilac dress going down to her knees with dark purple high heels to match. Her hair was done up in a half ponytail, and the rest of her hair was let down, making her purple strands tickle her shoulders. Her head accessory was of a large black rose, with fish nets and fabric surrounding it, making it stand out even more. Her face had evidence of make-up, her eyes were brimmed with eye liner and her eye lashes with mascara, foundation was applied to make her skin look even paler, and her lips shone with a glossy pink.

Some early arrivals were greeted with respect, and escorted to the hall, where some maids and butlers lead them to their table. Soon guests piled in, and one by one the hall was soon nearly full.

Ten minutes into the starting time, Dino Chavallone and his men arrived, Dino himself surrounded by his men and looking very much alike to what everyone else was wearing.

"Yo, Little Brother!" Dino called as soon as he got out of his limousine, waving goof-ly at the Guardians.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna greeted the Cavallone Boss, sometimes bringing his hand to his head in embarrassment when Dino commented on something. They were led back into the hall when some other guests arrived.

"My little boy has sure grown into something, eh?"

Tsuna heard while checking his watch. He looked up in surprise, and saw the whole CEDEF there, Basil and his dad at the front.

"D-Dad!" He rushed up to him, flying into his arms. "You came!"

"Can't miss a official Vongola Ball, and my son, can we?" Iemitsu winked at him, pushing all the other members forward.

"Sawada-dono, we are grateful that we were invited. Thou cannot be more happier." Basil bowed towards Tsuna when he passed through, and continued in without leaving a chance for Tsuna to say something.

A little while later till the Varia showed up, and Squalo was loud with constant bickering. Then the Millefiore, though Byakuran was still as playful as ever, Shoichi finally got him to shut up and go inside. Tsuna was still a a bit afraid of the Millefiore Boss, but he had Shoichi to help him. He received a few more dozen welcomes before the sky turned a shade darker.

"Boss." Chrome's voice rang through the cold air, and when everyone turned their heads on her, she continued, "It's been half an hour, all the guests should have arrived."

Tsuna nodded solemnly, and as one last breeze went through their group, he turned and led the others back in. They were welcomed back in wonderfully, with all their guests speaking a few words to the Vongola Boss and his Guardians. Ryohei was with Lambo, eating whatever they could find, and Chrome was quietly conversing with Fran, Varia's illusionist. Tsuna heard a remark from Fran before complaints, hearing a 'Ushishishi', sounding very much alike someone he knew.

He walked around the hall, speaking to a few people on the way and checking his watch and the door every few minutes. He met up with Kyoko and Bianchi throughout the event, with Yamamoto right behind him.

"Kyoko-chan!" He blushed when he saw what she was wearing.

Kyoko had a similar dress to Chrome, but their colors and designs were different. Her's was a white dress with light pink around the bottom, making her look like a fairy. She had a headband on, with a nice little strawberries on top.

"Tsuna-kun, have you seen Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Eh? Haru? No... Wasn't she with you?"

"She was when we were getting ready, but she disappeared when it was starting time." Kyoko frowned.

"Tsuna. Where's Reborn?" Bianchi cut in their conversation, flicking her hair out of her way.

He blanked out at the mention of Reborn, thinking that at the mention of his name he'll magically pop up out of nowhere.

His guess was right, earning a hard whack to the back of his head with Leon. Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulders and Leon transformed back into a chameleon.

Tsuna squeaked out a small 'Reborn!' before another whack was dealt to his head.

"Ahaha, kid, loosen up, it's a party, a party!" Yamamoto laughed, and Tsuna loomed over the feeling that Reborn would do something, but he didn't.

Reborn smirked under his fedora, jumping down onto the floor. "Well, it _is_ one, so... I'm going all out-"

"Hey, what's that?" A person spoke a tad too loudly, earning the group's attention. That person pointed towards the top of the staircase, and by now, nearly half of the crowd was staring at that direction.

"Ha-Haru-chan!" Kyoko called to the person on stage, attracting everyone else. They all whipped around to see what was happening, but they were surprised to see who was there. Haru was with a person, not just any person, but him. All of Vongola's eyes were not on her, but who she came with.

She stood beside one of the most wanted person in Vongola, but she was cowering a bit behind the spotlight, her eyes glancing everywhere for a millisecond before returning to the floor.

The hall was dead silent, all eyes either just staring, or with tears threatening to overflow. Each second seemed to pass so slowly, and when it seemed like ten minutes of just dead silence, he spoke.

"Vongole Decimo. Said we'll see each other again, didn't I?"

That one sentence, and Tsuna's heart stopped beating.

* * *

**Preview-**

**_Next Chapter; Paradise Message_**

"Who are you?"...

"You're not our Storm Guardian. What did you do to him?"...

"There's going to be a special New Year's Eve event!"...

"He'll have to pass the test, even if he was an ex-Vongola member"...

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ran away, but to end this once and for all."...

* * *

**(A/N)-** Thanks to _HanaIchigoOriginal, _for the clarification on the words. I'll stick with Juudaime and use Vongole if they are in Italy/speaking Italian, and Vongola if they are in Japan. Thanks again~

I realised that there's no appearances of a lot of characters. D: So I made them appear in this chapter so they don't feel left out xD Even though there's only a slight insertion...

And I also just realised I suck at writing action T.T And I don't know what Lambo calls the characters, so I'll be using -nii and -nee for him. If there's a official/correct name for them, please tell me.  
A bit OOC i think, also. D:

**To all you reviewers-** If you don't want a reply to your review in the next chapter, just say so in your review and I won't reply.

Really sorry for this _super late_ chapter... got lazy... (For some reason I think this chapter is really... off...eh well)

Review? =)

**EDIT-** I realised I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter, so I fixed that up.**  
**


	4. Paradise Message

**Disclaimer- **Reborn! does not belong to me.

**(A/N)-** Fixed a lot of mistakes in the last chapter... can't believe I didn't pick them up... What wonders being lazy and slacking off does to you...  
Again... Late update... -excuses starts now- I was working on a 10051 fic, and I got side-tracked... Sorry. And I had to redo this whole chapter. My computer exploded and deleted all my work. ALL 3/4 OF IT. -RANT-

**FREE FORTUNE COOKIES TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED/FAVED AND TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE-**

**HanaIchigoOriginal-** Surprise~ It's _one_ day early~! (le gasp) You seriously crack me up. I read Reborn Target 308- and omg, Giotto said 'beloved G'~ (in Cloud Nine~) And, yes, I do want to see your epic drawings, I'll PM my email to you. Good luck with exams~ My school term starts tomorrow, -cries- so we'll both have to work hard.

**Soaha-** xD Gokudera, you should hug back. -Forces Goku to hug you-

**Melodious Lion-** Yay~ xD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well~

**AlvissXGinta- **Geh... I think you'll hate me for this chapter and the chapter after -hides- (Please don't kill me?)

**jenjenshim-** (And here I was trying to be all like 'Then I'll surprise all the readers by having G show up, not Gokudera~!') Anyways, did you mean the 8059 in the previous chapter or as in for the whole story? Because if it was for the whole story, then it'll come up soon, gradually (because these chapters are still prologue-ish). Hope you like this chapter as well~

**lynixe-** hehe, thanks for reading~

_This chapter contains one-sided **GokuderaxTsuna**, or **5927****.**_

* * *

**Paradise Message**

Prince the Ripper was not amused.

He had watched everyone's reaction to the appearance of some peasant, and he found it irritating. He also had a good sense, and whatever aura that the supposedly Storm Guardian lit, it didn't exactly match the one he saw five years ago.

The one five years ago was a purer colored flame, not this dull flicker. If his memory served him right, then it should have been more vivid, more illuminated, more radiant, and more _alive_. This flame he saw was nothing like that. It did not hold the strong will in his flame, and Belphegor finally distinguished between the two after working the two out. He wasn't known as the 'genius' for nothing.

"Ushishishi, who's that?" He sung, propping both his hands to the back of his head.

"Bel-sempai, are you really so much of a genius that you don't recognize the person you fought in the Ring Battles?"The person beside him commented, ignoring his question completely.

Bel frowned, not liking the fact that the Froggy just ignored his question, and even more disliking the fact that he dared to insult him.

"Ushishishi, hey, Froggy, do you want to become a cactus?"

Ignored again. He fanned his shiny knives in front of Fran's face when his lips opened.

"Can't I take off this stupi-"

Stab.

"-d hat, it's getting in my view of the Storm Guardian."

"Don't insult the prince, didn't you know that peasant resigned? Ushishishi." Bel grinned again.

"He resigned?" Fran feigned surprise, but nothing pass a tiny movement of his eyelids, "A fallen prince wouldn't know anything."

Bel's grin turned upside down, but before he could stick another knife into his partner's body, he moved backwards a bit and bumped into a person.

"That hurt, peasant." Bel scolded the human, and didn't think twice to flick the knife at him. The knife plunged nicely into the human's wrist, creating a dripping river of fresh blood. "Who are you?"

"M-Me? Um... I-I'm just a waiter..." The peasant answered, carefully taking Bel's knife out before clenching his wrist. Bel noted that he didn't cry in pain from the wound, and snatched his bloodied knife from his hands.

"Ah, Bel-sempai, the Commander's going to go at you when he finds out, possibly the Tenth Boss as well. The fallen prince will fall even lower..." Fran walked over to the waiter, "That fallen prince is sorry for what he did, what can he do to repent?"

The waiter stuttered, covering his face by trying to level out his glasses. "W-What? No... I-It's okay, you don't have to do anything, I'll be fine if I go and get a change of clothes."

"Froggy, it's one thing to ignore me, but it's another if you insult me." Grinning, Bel stuck a few more knives into that hat Fran wore. "The Prince doesn't repent for anything."

Fran ignored him once again to attend to the poor waiter, pulling the knives out and snapping them in half. He assured him that it was absolutely fine that his partner is putting knives into him and it doesn't hurt a bit.

"Then, I'll help you-" Fran created a small illusion only covering their area, and conjured up several rolls of bandages. "Give me your hand."

"N-No, really, it's fine." The waiter dipped his head, and retreated from the Varia members.

But he made one mistake; in an instance, Fran felt there was an illusion breaking. He looked up and his mouth opened just a tiny fraction.

The moment that waiter removed his hand, he saw- it was so_ obvious_- and he instantly knew.

Fran stood beside Bel the whole time the mysterious waiter ran through the crowd.

* * *

His green eyes looked through the crowd at his height. He felt a jolt of his own illusion swiveling and he hoped that something didn't happen to Hayato. His eyes found a movement in the crowd, and his worry eased a little. His attention was brought back to the situation at hand when he felt a tiny squeeze on his arm, and his eyes finally saw everything else.

He ran a hand through his hair while deciding what to say after his grand entrance. "U-Um... I'm back...?"

Tsuna felt his eyes sting, and his shoulders heaved up and down while he breathed abnormally. "Go-Goku..."

Tsuna couldn't keep his tears in any longer, and he found himself weakly walking towards the stage, repeating 'Gokudera-kun' while he got up the stage.

G's mind went dizzy, what was he supposed to do now? He saw the Tenth Boss taking several steps closer and a hand reaching out.

_Dammit, Hayato, you never said anything about-!_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried, running up to him for his final steps and tackled him lightly.

G was taken aback by the hug, and awkwardly patted the boy's back. He felt his clothes soaking, but he didn't pull the young boss away.

He felt a sudden sting on the side of his head and when he turned and looked, his green eyes met teal. He narrowed his eyes into slits, never breaking eye contact. The teal-eyed person continued to watch him, without any emotion plastered on his face. He brought his mind back to Tsuna when the boy moved in his grasp.

"Gokudera-kun, w-why...?" The voice under him was muffled by his clothes, and the boy tightened his grip even further.

"I-I had to,... Vongola Decimo." G replied, softly removing himself from his grip.

Tsuna cried a bit more when he longer heard those reassuring 'Juudaime's' from his lips. It sounded foreign. He was erased from Gokudera's world by that title, and it sounded like he had cut all ties with him.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna started.

"I'm sorry, but I have to pay my respects to the Vongola Guardians now." G walked down the steps of the grand staircase, passing a few on-lookers and the frog-hat illusionist.

"Oi, Froggy, why are you staring at him like that~?" Bel added another to the collection of broken knives when they passed through.

Fran stayed quiet, and when G was clearly out of sight, he casted an illusion over the whole mansion.

* * *

"Voi, I don't care about Storm Guardian trash or whatever, just force him to take his shit back."

Tsuna, Squalo, Dino, and Reborn was currently in a room, a few doors down from the big hall.

Each of the boss's of each branch was supposed to come, but most of them were too 'busy', apparently.

Xanxus in fact was free, but sold Squalo out, instead having a nice time to himself at the side of the hall. Byakuran, Millefiore's Boss, was too engrossed in flirting and playing around with the ladies that Shoichi had to give him a small whack in the head before dragging him off for a lecture. Basil was tricked by Tsuna's dad yet again, lying out cold in a chair when he tasted 'water' when it was a glass of really strong wine. He was knocked out as soon as one sip passed his throat, with Iemitsu laughing his head off while catching him and slumping him in one of the available chairs. Tsuna settled with what they got.

"B-But, Gokudera-kun might... not want it..." Tsuna objected, thinking that if he forced the position on Gokudera he would just run away again.

"He came back, didn't he?" Dino reasoned, "Why did he come back if he isn't taking his spot back?"

A session of wild imaginations ran through each of their minds. Tsuna paled as his got worse, hoping with all his might that Gokudera-kun didn't come back to kill.

"So, the rule applies to him as well?" Dino asked Reborn, stopping everyone's thoughts and confirming that he came back for good.

"Yes." Reborn's answer sounded too fast.

"But,...Reborn!" Tsuna argued, turning to Reborn for a debate that he can never win, "He's one of-"

"He's not, Tsuna." Reborn cut in sharply, "He's not. Gokudera Hayato left of his own accord, leaving behind the position of the Storm Guardian."

"B-But Stupidera said that... he'll be back for it..." A meek voice came from the door, and Tsuna saw that Lambo was sneakingly peeking in, overhearing everything that they just said.

Lambo opened the door to reveal himself, his small hands lightly touching the door frame.

"But-but... He really did... Reborn- He sa-said that he-he'll be back... with everyone again." He was again close to crying.

"Stupid Cow." Reborn eyed Lambo with his hat tipped down, creating a menacing atmosphere. Lambo's breath hitched before he sprang into weeping, and the air around them got awkward with a crying child.

Reborn stared at Lambo until he felt insecure and scurried off back to the hall. He lifted his head up after the nuisance was gone.

"He'll have to pass the test, even if he was an ex-Vongola member." He concluded the meeting, and dismissed the people.

* * *

Gokudera ran through to the back of the hall, only stopping to apologize to some guests he bumped into. He let out a sigh of relief when he lost the green haired illusionist and that knife freak. He adjusted his glasses and tidied up his hair, now dyed a non-suspicious black color because of the illusion G made, wondering what the hell just happened. He was too close to being discovered...

"Yo!"

A hand slapped onto his shoulder, emitting a loud scream from Gokudera and the feeling of being scared to death.

He was ready to turn around and bomb the living daylights out of the person who dared to do that to him, when he recognized that face.

"Base-... Vongola Rain Guardian?" Gokudera yelled, trying to cover for himself.

"Ahaha, what's up? You looked really tired." Yamamoto grinned, "Is being a waiter that tiring?"

"N-No." Gokudera answered, not looking him in the face despite having a illusion cast over himself. "W-What about you? Why aren't you with the crowd? Aren't you a Guardian too?"

_Calm down, Hayato. They don't know it's you._

"Ahaha, I'm trying to rest my legs. I got careless on a mission." Yamamoto laughed at his own injury, making Gokudera think that he's still the same idiot.

"Ha? Are you so useless that you even got hurt on some mission that probably even that Stu- Thunder Guardian can do?" Gokudera spat, eying the slight dabs of blood forming on his clothes.

"Eh, Lambo was with me with the mission, ahaha..." Yamamoto grinned his famous smile. "Besides, Ryohei healed me with his flames, so it's all right now!"

Yamamoto gave his thigh a smack, and a flicker of pain crossed his face before resuming his own mask of smiles.

Gokudera yelled into his face and resisted the urge to wipe that smile off, but the loudspeakers boomed over his yelling.

"As the last hour... the New Year approaches... Special... New Year Event~!..." The speakers cracked with long buzzes, covering what it was supposed to say.

"There's going to be a special New Year's Eve event!" Yamamoto's grin turned even wider. "Are you going to participate as well?"

"No." His reply was blunt, wondering why he couldn't hear a single thing he said when he shouted it right into his ear.

He was glad to be rid of the baseball freak when some of the participants dragged him into the event; finally some peace and quiet.

* * *

"Kufufufu..."

That voice was what he expected to hear the least. He sensed that the illusionist master was coming closer to him with an aura saying 'not friendly', and he pointed an accusing finger at the Mist Guardian and said in a deadly voice; "How did you know?"

"Oya? Fran is my pupil." Mukuro said straightforwardly, leaving no gaps in his answer.

"Fran?" Gokudera voiced, racking his brain for any recognition of the name, "You mean that kid in the Varia that always have a frog hat on him and is a masochist?"

Mukuro just softly 'kufufu'ed, but his demeanor changed the second Gokudera said he knew Fran.

"Why are you here, Gokudera Hayato?" His voice was just like hundreds of daggers surrounding the prey, waiting for that moment of weakness.

Gokudera froze, feeling his own illusion being shattered by the mere utter of his name.

"H-How?" He croaked, now overly-conscious about his appearance.

"Kufufu, the illusion was superb, but, nothing can get past my eye." Mukuro held his hand over his eye, only removing it to show him his now burning red eye.

"You have a weird taste, pineapple-freak."

"Why thank you... Do you happen to know if the skylark is here?" Mukuro changed the subject just as he changed his aura. He went up to a window and opened it slightly, just enough for his body to slip through.

"That bastard? Haven't seen him around. Probably didn't come."

"Oya oya... I see..." Mukuro's voice faded out as he turned back into Chrome, some mist hanging in the air as they mutely disappeared.

"Oi! Pineapple bastard! I haven't-!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

He had a feeling that he shouldn't turn around.

* * *

A fast fall of an illusion alerted G of the happenings. He ran towards to where they felt it vanish, not looking back, only to be in sight with Gokudera and the Vongola Decimo, oh, and the Mist Guardian.

G gritted his teeth, and when Decimo saw him, he swiftly ran to Hayato. Chrome stayed a distance back, taking everything in without a sound.

"Are you okay, Hayato?" G asked, gripping both of his shoulders protectively.

"Y-Yeah..." Gokudera didn't even hear his own voice, "G...?"

G released his shoulders when he knew for sure he was fine. G turned around, his own illusion scattering away and revealing him for who he was. His hair turned to their original red, and his tattoo faded back onto his face. He still maintained a human form, though.

Tsuna gasped as the person he thought was Gokudera peeled away to someone completely different. His surprise was doubled when the supposed Gokudera called the other Gokudera 'Hayato'. Tsuna was never this confused in his life, and he gaped at the scene unfolding before him.

"Trash!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna heard the voices of the ones catching up, and when they saw what was happening in front of them, they too were speechless.

"W-What..." Tsuna whispered out, not knowing what to say.

"Go-Gokudera...-kun?" Dino stuttered, his voice sounding exactly like Tsuna's.

"Voi! Trash! Is that your brother or something?" Squalo yelled, not really getting what was so time stopping about having a person who looked exactly like Gokudera standing next right in front of them.

G sighed, this was what happened when Haru was the one who saw. This was why he didn't like making himself see-able to human's eyes.

"Goku..dera-kun..." Tsuna uttered again, this time with his voice full of question.

"Dame-Tsuna, you need to verify them for yourself." Reborn said, his voice never holding any fear. "Go."

Tsuna cleared away the precious tears at the corner of his eyes, looking up again with a completely new face and tone. He didn't even notice Reborn standing at his feet, Leon already as a gun in his small hands.

"You're... You're not our Storm Guardian. What did you do to him?" Tsuna demanded, trying to maintain the tone in his voice. "To Gokudera-kun?"

"Shut up." G stepped in front of Gokudera to prevent him from seeing any more, "You have no right to say that."

"But you-!" Tsuna raised his voice, only to be stopped by G again.

"Me? What did I do?" G questioned Tsuna, spitting every word out like venom. His own personal issues arose, lashing out his anger on the Tenth Boss. "I only helped Hayato. But you..."

"Wha-!" Tsuna started before getting interrupted yet again.

"G...?" Gokudera whispered weakly, although it went unnoticed. He heard someone yell, but- "Juu-Juudaime?" Gokudera breathed out, his tone uncertain, not realizing that he had reverted to the old way of calling Tsuna. He stirred, stepping up to the side to see what was going on. His mind was still hazy from the effects of the illusion...

He saw Tsuna- the Vongola Decimo, the Buckling Horse, the Shark of Varia... and Reborn. They all were lined up in front of him, their faces laced with surprise and mouths slightly open but no sound coming out. He brought one of his hands up of rub his head, trying to clear away the dizziness that took him.

"Ah..."

In his hands was the Vongola Storm ring, laying neatly in the middle of his palms. Gokudera had just noticed, but G must've gone and retrieved the ring while he was lazing around. He pushed his brain for some solution, and when his lip thinned, and the whole gathering stood still as they wondered what would happen next.

Finally, a ghastly whisper came from the silver haired as his decision was made.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ran away, but to end this once and for all."

G weakly smiled. It was like deja vu of that moment happening all over again.

_'If you don't want the Storm to end, go to the hill at the back of the Vongola mansion tomorrow afternoon. I'll be waiting. -Gokudera Hayato'_

* * *

**Preview-**

_**Next Chapter; Solo Petal**_

"What- Do you really think you can fool me, Asari Ugetsu?"...

"G, I'm going back."...

"Gokudera-kun! Why, why are you doing this?"...

"Because I love him-"...

"Get away from me! Your present life too; Get him away from Hayato!"...

"This is the end, it seems."...

* * *

**(A/N)-** I think my writing abilities are slipping away... -bombed- OTL Apologizes if this chapter was a bit confusing. I personally think it makes no sense at all and I should just die.

Review please?


	5. Solo Petal

**Disclaimer-** Reborn! does not belong to me.

**(A/N)-** In short, I killed myself for two weeks and a bit more trying to finish all the homework I've been given.  
Please take that as either an explanation or an excuse, I don't mind, because I think they're both the same.

**A TRAY OF PRETTY CUPCAKES TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED/FAVED AND TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE-**

**jenjenshim- **Thanks for reviewing :) Sorry for disappearing for like, forever. I had a lot of work to do and I was slowly typing like, one sentence per day. So I guessed I should hurry up finish it before the break dragged on for too long. o.o Are you saying my previews are making you die? DON'T DIE. I died once. Trust me, it isn't a good experience.**  
**

**Soaha-** xD Hope you'll like this chapter~

**HanaIchigoOriginal-** PM'd.

**AlvissXGinta-** You don't have to kill anyone! Save the poor little cow~ I survived, so it's okay!

**Melodious Lion-** I guess you love Bel as well, huh? Well, I can tell that from your dp... Yesh, I tried added a tint of 6918, but I think that failed miserably. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you do~

**Fresco di Mastio-** xD Thanks~ -sigh- I thought I lost you because of my suckish English (and, er, my irregular and non consistent updates ==''). OTL Hope you'll continue reading though~

_This chapter contains hinted **GiottoxG**, and **AsarixG**._

* * *

**Solo Petal**

His dragged one foot in front of his other, taking his time to arrive at his destination. No one would be able to see him anyway, and his mind brought himself to one of the memories he keep locked up, while his feet guided him to where he needed to be. The corner of his eyes took in the endless decorations of the mansion, each of them either priceless or the last of their kind. A few more steps until he reached the next flight of stairs.

_He sat on the benches in one of the playground, slightly leaning back on his hands. His mouth hung a lit cigarette and his eyes were lazily following the children playing around. His companion was sitting beside him with his eyes on the sky, something that he himself never thought fascinating._

_"Hey, G, isn't this beautiful?" His companion spoke, a notion of his eyes that sparkled upwards gave away that he was talking about the sunset._

_G replied with a puff of his cancer stick, his eyes scanning over the 'beautiful' horizon and the sky that seemed endlessly a mixture of red and orange. He brought his mind back onto the children laughing on the other side, lightly going over the scene in his mind._

_"It's just a sunset... You see it everyday." He answered as logically as possible, taking another drag of his cigarette._

_His partner pouted, "But- G," He held his name in an almost whining tone, "This is a once in a lifetime experience! See, look!" The person beside him stood up, running towards the ramp that was the boundary of the hill. He swished his arms around, clearly enjoying the view of the sunset, and brought both of his hands down the the rail, eyes never wondering off his focus._

_G gave his cigarette another puff before squishing it dead and throwing it in the bin, getting up and leisurely following the calling. He leaned on the rail with both his arms supporting his weight, his back against the spotlight of the day._

_A comfortable silence spread between them, the only things passing through their ears where the distant laughs from the children and the light soft breeze._

_"Hey, G!"_

_He turned his head around._

_FLASH._

_His brain only registered what happened after a click and a flash of a camera, his head whipping to the camera and his hand reached out to grab it, only for it to disappear behind the suspect._

_The suspect laughed, a short time of splendid music to his ears and an angelic face before him. G took his chance to grab the camera behind his back, snatching it up and pressing the buttons to view the previously taken photo. His partner stopped, inspecting the sneak shot with him. After a while, he started laughing again, presumably thinking of what a face he made when he took the photo. G hushed him, waving the camera up high in the air as he threatened to throw the damn thing over the hill if he didn't shut up._

_"Idiot."_

He brought his mind back, turning a corner and going up the wide stairs carpeted with red, only concentrating on his footsteps.

Thump. Thump.

_Thump._

_He snuggled closer to his source of warmth, the body next to him giving out little soft heartbeats like a drumming to a special rhythm. His lips adorned a small loving smile, and he shifted closer to mix in his breath. He tucked his hands neatly underneath the blankets, his fingertips lightly dancing on the other's chest through the fabric. Through his fingers pulsed a beat that his own heart was trying to catch up to, a tune that only when they were sleeping could be in sync._

_"Mnhhm..." The person beside him stirred, turning onto their back and tugging away all his warmth that he gathered._

_He cracked open a lazy eyelid, the lights of the clock beside him read 3:18am._

_G groaned, losing his very precious moments of sleep and the nice comfortable warmth._

_"G... love..." The person beside him mumbled in their sleep, suddenly turning back to their original position. G was too tired to do anything, so he forgave the interrupting of his good night's sleep and roused the blankets over themselves again._

_With half-opened eyelids, he welcomed back the warmth offered, and crossed an arm over the stomach of the being that loved him._

He stopped in front of a large oil painting, his fingers lightly hovering over the elegant and gold framing. With a loud click, the painting separated from the wall and exposed a secret entrance like a book.

G walked into the dark passageway, wondering if Hayato was alright in the time he descended the dark stone walls.

The exit clicked back into place after him.

* * *

Gokudera sat dangerously on the edge of the hill, his legs hanging off in mid air as the only thing that kept him from falling was the ground that he sat on. In his hand laid the Storm ring, all wrapped up in chains and the only thing that could identify it was a small shimmer of light when the sun shone on it, creating a beam that shone brightly at the top of the cliff.

He felt that this was the way to go, after uncovering most of G's life with the help of his friend. G's friend, some bratty child that was the First Thunder Guardian or something, strongly reminded him of the Stupid Cow; Their hair was similar, the way they talked was similar, heck, even the way that they both have one eye shut for some reason was similar.

Several times Gokudera found himself calling the friend 'Stupid Cow'. Lampo, he vaguely remembers the friend's real name, and he grows suspicious of all the similarities between the two. He was glad to be rid of him when they left, but he wasn't going to say he was quite glad that he had an excuse to be reminded of the Vongola, diving into his memories late at night and when he's dreaming.

_Spoiled brat..._

He was alerted of the Vongola's arrival a few minutes before they appeared. He knew from experience who would show up, and when he spared a quick glance over his shoulder he saw all the actors were present, even to their finest details. Although there was a person that he didn't recognize, he tossed it out of his mind when they quickly approached closer.

They appeared in a bunch, like a group setting out for a journey. He didn't move until they stood a few meters away from him, all bringing their worry and tension.

"Hayato..." Bianchi said, her hands crumbling a letter. She took a weak step froward, only to be stopped by Reborn.

"Gokudera Hayato. State your business."

So straight forward.

"Meeting such a big group of important people to the Vongola, I'm very honored," Gokudera got up slowly and turned, his eyes taking in one and a half years of information. "and to also met the new Shimon family I've heard so much." He glanced at the newest addition to Vongola, one very short with red hair and bandages on his face. He dipped his head slightly to the side, staring blankly at the new face.

"Coza...to?" Gokudera said with a tint of question. He saw him flinch for a millisecond before readjusting his guess. "I'm sorry... Enma-san...?"

The said person was still frowning, bottom lips slightly lifted out in a small pout. "Yes..."

"Stupidera!" Someone wailed before running into Gokudera's chest, breaking the weird air and lightly pounding with his fists.

"C-Cow..." Gokudera stopped his thoughts and awkwardly patted Lambo on his head, prying him off his body after a painfully tight squeeze.

Gokudera placed one of his hands on Lambo's shoulders and dropped down to his level. He was aware of the watchful eyes on him and the scene.

"Stu-Stupidera... Where have you been?"

Gokudera could feel Lambo's shoulders shake, and when Lambo's eyes watered unbelievably fast he was reminded of the other brat. They both cried so easily. Tch.

"O-Oi... Stupid Cow... Why are you crying for?"

"Be-Because-!" Lambo lifted his arms up and wiped his tears with his sleeve, but fresh new ones replaced them soon afterward.

"Tch. Look at you. You're a mess." Gokudera ruffled Lambo's hair, a little bit grateful that he no longer could hide things in his afro, now a curly mess of black. He realized a bit after that he slipped up when Lambo tackled him, but he thought is would be better if he stayed with the nickname for now. "Why don't you go inside? Go clean yourself up." He suggested, turning him around and patting on his back to encourage him to start heading back.

Lambo sniffled and rubbed his eyes until both of them were a slight red. He started heading back when he suddenly stopped and turned back, his small hands rummaging around his neck.

Gokudera looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

Lambo's tears started to appear again, and his hands roamed to his pockets, his face getting more soaked by the minute. "Stu-Stupidera... Your-Your ring... I can't find it..."

The hand which held the wanted ring twitched.

"Ah... Don't worry, I'm sure it's safe." Gokudera put a on small smile to comfort the small child, instead having an opposite reaction.

"But-but-but! You told me to- To keep it safe... Until you came back!" Lambo wailed some more, making Gokudera uncomfortable.

"T-Then, you can go back to search for it- Okay?"

Lambo looked down and pouted a bit before nodding slowly, turning back towards the mansion. He saw the energetic Ryohei jogging beside him, acting as a guardian.

Gokudera watched his back shrink- He was surprised when he saw the difference of two years. Lambo was now up to his mid-chest, and his hair was now a puffy hairstyle rather than the ridiculous afro. For a second his mind flashed to the other brat; and frowned when practically every detail of the two were the same. Now, if only that Stupid Cow didn't get a tattoo in the future... But what was he wishing for? He knew that Lambo would grow up with a tattoo on the same spot on the face.

"Herbivore, stop beating around the bush." Hibari injected after Lambo went inside, both tonfas readily held by his hands.

Gokudera blinked. He had totally forgot about them.

He cleared his throat, and lifted his arms over the cliff's edge, pinching the ring by it's shackles with his index finger and thumb. He heard and saw audibly gasps, notably from his sister.

"Is this some sort of mutual agreement between all of you?" Gokudera growled out as the actions by all of them told him their answers. He expected a shout or a protest of some sort, but nothing like a voice or a movement was made. He held onto the ring while he observed their individual actions; Tsuna was wide-eyed and his face was painted with confusion, Reborn was as blank faced as ever, Bianchi had a 'I-can't-believe-you're-doing-this' frown, Hibari and Chrome stayed calm, the new Shimon member was _still _frowning, but a hint of guilt passed through his face, and that baseball idiot was smiling, of all the things he could express.

"W-Why, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna spoke for the first time.

Gokudera switched his sight onto the Vongola Decimo, nearly missing the small figure beside him. His held his gaze with the Boss for a few moments before flickering onto the small tutor. Reborn was standing with Leon perched on top of his fedora, and his eyes were close to foreshadowed by his hat, making a menacing atmosphere around him.

_Suspicious._

Gokudera clicked his tongue, "Well, either way, it's still going to be the same."

"Why?" Tsuna repeated, his voice and tone getting more and more strained. "Gokudera-kun! Why, why are you doing this?"

There was no reply, only the soft howl of the wind and the breathing of it's inhabitants.

"Because I have to." Gokudera whispered, but no one heard it- except for maybe Reborn- so he decided on something else.

Gokudera lifted up his free hand after thinking of his second answer, opening his palm to feel the air around him. He tugged the corner of his lips into a small grin.

"It's called the 'calm before the storm'. Didn't you know that?"

_Too suspicious._

And he dropped the ring.

* * *

G ran his hand along the table, his own flames the only source of light in the room. He took a deep breath and brought out his guns to point at a blank space, "Are you such a coward that you cannot show yourself to me?"

After a moment of silence, a small blue dying will flame appeared in front of the barrel of the gun. It quickly formed into a human shape, and after a few seconds, left only a veil of Rain flames around a body of a person.

"What- Do you really think you can fool me, Asari Ugetsu?"

"I didn't think it was necessary." Asari replied with an elegant type of speech, smiling a bit. When he knew that the conversation had ended, he simple sat on one of the spare tables and took out his flute, playing a soft melody.

G continued to look through the papers, taking his time but also in a hurry. The tune from the flute flew out harmoniously, like a lullaby- like Hayato's piano- and the music filled the air around them sneakingly.

Asari played one of his favorite pieces, hoping to get his unvoiced message across. But, when he sneaked a glance at the body in front of him- all busy and engrossed in his search- his playing softened a little.

After his performance was finished, he opened his mouth to try saying it out loud.

"G... I-"

"Stop. Don't talk about that." G swiftly replied, clearly showing that he did not want that topic mentioned.

"How did you know-..." Asari momentarily forgot at how sharp G was, mocking his own stupidity, "But-, G... I really-"

"_Don't._" G seethed as another memory invaded his brain.

_He leaned towards his companion, gripping the other's shirt, lips gently touching together. It was a short, shy kiss on the lips; a pressure that barely landed. His face was heated up, his eyes flickering everywhere but in front of him in embarrassment._

_"G..." The person him front of him breathed out, a speck of surprise in his tone._

_"D-Don't say anything. This-... This is a one time only, okay?" G stuttered, "A-And, it-it doesn't mean... I..."_

_"You what, G?" His companion prodded curiously._

_"I... li-... like... you... or anything." G quickly added._

_He heard a series of soft laughter before he was clutched into an embrace._

_"G..."_

_"Sh-Shut up! Didn't I tell you to not say anything?" G felt his hand being crushed by the pressure, and with his free hand whacked his partner's head in an effort to get free._

_"Ow! G! Why'd you do that for?" His partner released him, instead gripping the place where G's hand had been inflicted upon._

_"Do-Do I always have to have a reason for what I do?" G avoided the question, stuttering cutely on his words and flashed his lover a semi-glare that wasn't as effective as he wanted. "Anyway I'm-"_

_He was cut off by an attack on his lips._

_"You talk too much."  
_

G groaned from the particular memory, wishing he never remembered it. Another melody started, allowing another scene play on his mind.

_A single drop of tear slide down his left cheek, creating another ripple on the puddle of water beneath him. Upwards the rain poured down, each droplet piercing his body. He was soaked, the cold and wet fabric of his clothes sting and clung onto his skin, making him feel uncomfortable and heavy. His hair was thinned, the water making the strands of red stick to his face and the back of his neck._

_He was in his pathetic side right now, but still, the rain continued to pour it's water on him, no hesitation to hurt him now._

_He chocked back a sob, his eyes stung with both the rain water and the tears coming out from his eyes. He did not know how much he had cried, or how long, but when he returned to his senses- the very next day, someone had told him- he found out he had fainted outside due to the cold and one of the family members found him, bringing him straight to the mansion to recover._

_The air around everyone was tight, strange even. Without him, everyone felt like someone were strangling their throats. Without him, there was no one to laugh with, no one to laugh at, and certainly no one to protect.  
_

_The mere presence of him brought everyone to a standstill._

_"G." He said, walking up to him to place a hug._

_G remembered the events again because of that voice and face. Gripping the shoulders of the person who so softly offered comfort, he poured his remaining tears onto that chest of theirs, not caring if everyone else was watching, not caring if he was displaying his moment of weakness twice in two days.  
_

_His emotions overflowed and betrayed him on that very night.__  
_

"Get away from me! Your present life too; Get him away from Hayato!" G shouted, clutching his head and slightly pulling on his red hair.

Why was he remembering all these useless things that happened now? They weren't necessary for anything, yet they flooded his mind like the plague, invading both his heart and mind.

The flute player paused, feeling saddened at his fellow Guardian's outburst. "I'm sorry." He continued playing, closing his eyes when the last tones came to life.

Asari dragged off the last note. He gently placed his flute down, and his body began to dull. He resumed his smiling face, "This is the end, it seems. I'll hope for the best for this generation of our lives." And he vanished.

_He never cried. _

_So why?_

G shuffled all the papers, the action helping recollect himself together, and without another glance, left the room._  
_

* * *

G retraced his steps out of the mansion, preparing to meet up with Hayato again. He blamed everything that had happened through his head on the mansion. It was exactly the same as it was in his time, so the most logical explanation would be that the familiar walls and places just so happened to trigger the memories.

He walked through a hall, and to the left he heard soft speaking.

"Dame-Tsuna. Why didn't you do anything, you useless Boss?"

G heard a loud thud before quick shuffles off the floor. He lifted his eyebrows, and proceeded to lean against the door and crouched low. He was curious, as he knew who that voice belonged to, and wondered what happened outside.

"I'm sorry, if I had arrived earlier then this wouldn't of have happened." A new voice spoke, one that sounded just like...

_Cozato... no- It's not him._

"Enma-kun... I-It's okay... What's been done has been done..." Another said, naming the new individual that G didn't know.

He gulped, he wanted to hear the reason why too, why did their plan work out so smoothly and without interference. He pressed his ears more firmly on the door when the voices became more distant, eager to hear more.

"The real ring's here, Tsuna."

G snapped his head up at the mention of a ring. It couldn't be that ring, would it? He was sure that he gave Hayato the real one- if the said ring _was _the Storm one.

_Dammit! He was tricked!_

He heard little gasps here and there before a question prodded his mind.

"Why did you let him go, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

G noted that the voice was just as deep and mysterious as one of his _friends_, if he could call him that. He also heard that creepy laugh after his question, and rather than seeing the smirk, he sensed it.

He shivered, pitying the Vongola Decimo because of one of his Guardians. He heard about that Guardian from Hayato- he always attached colorful words onto his description and personality.

He heard Decimo speak once again after a whole minute to his heart.

"Because I love him-"

_"I love you, G."_

"-as an important friend!"

_"You'll... stay with me forever, right, G?"

* * *

_

**Preview-**  
**Next Chapter; _Cherished Reasons_  
**

"G... Who killed you?"...

"The Ten-Year Bazooka? How can _that_ help?"...

"Haru-chan, can I ask you something?"...

"Vongola Decimo. I am pleased that my will fully runs in you."...

"Tsuna, you should know how to call him out."...

* * *

**(A/N)-** ZOMG FAIL FLUFF. (And so OOC...)

This chapter is confusing, I know... BLAME MY NON-UNDERSTANDABLE ENGURISH and my weird brain that told me to keep G's 'companion' -COUGH- as no named as possible. But, seriously, you all should know who it was... (I gave it out at the top, didn't I? Well, sh-. You'll never know who was who though. Muwahaha. -evil smile- You _can _guess, though)

**Note-** From the next chapter on, it's going to be **AU**, because the events that are going to take place will be with Shimon as allies.

Feel free to ask me/tell me anything if you're really confused, or just questions in general~

Review please?


	6. Cherished Reasons

**Disclaimer- **Reborn! does not belong to me.

**(A/N)-** Ok, I just fail. Miserably.

Enjoy/forgive this extremely late retarded fail chapter.

**EARLY HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO THE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED/FAVED AND TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE-**

**Soaha-** Yay~ I thought that the previous chapter were too confusing to some. =='' I was glad that you liked it! xD Here's your (very late) next chapter~

**XxSkyexBluexX-** Haha, Thanks. xD English is my main language, but it was the second language I've learnt, so I'm not a native English speaker. Thanks for reading =P

**Melodious Lion-** Fluff makes the world go round. :) Expect more fluffy moments in future chappies. xD

**AlvissXGinta-** Thanks xD Hope you'll also like this one~

**jenjenshim-** Was my explanation crap? o.o Because I never got a reply back and I thought that you didn't understand a single bit of it =='' Eh- I hope you'll be able to understand this chapter, even though it's super-duper late and maybe you even forgot what happened...

_This chapter contains hinted **GokuderaxHaru**, or **5986**._

* * *

**Cherished Reasons**

_'G, who killed you?...'_

_It was black._

_Black._

_As black as an existence that doesn't let anything through, and as hard and deep as an endless tunnel._

_She screamed, her voice echoing in the darkness. The fright in her voice was evident as her hands clutched around her small body._

_A bloodied body laid in front of her, a distant object that was lying on the ground with their arms open and blood cascading down. She could not see well enough to identify who they were, but she could see that the person was wearing a suit; smeared with fresh and dried blood and shredded into bits and pieces. Her eyes followed their arm movement; raising up touch something that she could not see._

_She wanted to rush to the injured body to help whoever it was, but an invisible barrier kept her back, and her feet were stuck to the ground. Her pacifier lit up without a sound, its warm orange glow attracting her out of her attention on the body and onto it instead. She bit her lip as she knew that it was one of those dreams- one that she can never predict and are always changing._

_She heard the person groan as something lifted them up by their waist, propping them up._

_The body that was being lifted up reached out in front of them, clutching something- something that she couldn't see and it frustrates her because she want to- needs to know desperately._

_She watched silently as the person opened their mouths, voicing their heart out._

_'Tell... him... always... I- I... him...'_

_One by one the tears flowed from where their eyes were, creating a shimmer and contrast to the black background._

_Her heart thumped as the scene before her played without a sound, and unconsciously her eyes produced the same liquid._

_It was as black as the dead of the night, and as mysterious and tainted as the midnight creature._

_'It's always the same...'  
_

Uni shook herself awake, the sheets of her bed tangled around her body and her forehead sweating. Her cheeks were damp in the places that only water from the eyes would flow down to. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve in frustration, getting out of bed to get changed into more casual clothes.

She unbuttoned her pajama, letting the silk fabric fall off her body and pool around her legs. Stepping out of the circle, she walked towards her wardrobe to get out a simple white dress and her green cardigan, slipping the dress from over her head. She brushed her green hair a few times, smoothing out any knots and then tying the longer part of her hair. She finally turned to her pacifier, its soft orange glow still glowing as strong as in her dream. She gripped it inside the palm of her hand, thinking over the vivid dream.

It was the fifth time she had that dream; that dream which she can never see the person's face, and always ending with the person dying. It's the kind of prophecy that she doesn't want to have, to know about. She was already dreading the moment when it comes true; true to her visions and true to the world. She racked her brain for anything that would help her identify who they were, trying her hardest but her mind remained blank.

Gripping her pacifier harder, she then concentrated on _how_ it would happen- if her prophecies were correct and unchangeable, then she could at least make an effort on finding out the events before her dream.

Analyzing to her best, she distinguished that the person she dreamt was in the mafia, and also had a high chance of her being connected to that person somehow. That decreased her range, the only close friends she had was of the Vongola and her own family.

But why? How? More questions evaded her mind, making her more stressed about the whole thing.

Sighing heavily, she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and went outside to get a drink. Her body took itself to the kitchen, where she made a quick hot chocolate before sitting down at one of the available couches outside. She didn't notice Haru, passing swiftly by her outside of the kitchen and continued to stir her hot chocolate.

Taking a sip of her beverage, she sighed again, making the steam heat up her nose and forehead. She placed the cup on top of the table in front of her, taking a cushion into her arms and squishing it in the process.

Only when a small cat curled itself around her legs did she move. She reached out with her free hand, lightly scratching the small kitten behind its ears. It meowed in response and pounced on top of the couch, stretching its legs and snuggling close to another cushion.

Haru watched closely as Uri made herself comfortable beside Uni, warming her hands with her own beverage- coffee.

Her dark drown eyes followed Uni as she sat inside down, quietly awaiting the main group's arrival back from the meeting with Gokudera. They left early in the morning, even though the appointed time was in the afternoon. Tsuna had said 'it would be better if only some people went', and Haru was glad that they had forgotten about her. Although the intense gaze that Reborn looked at her with gave her chills down her spine. Reborn was going to question her later, no doubt about it.

Uni's knees were slightly shaking, and from where Haru was standing, she saw her lips also quivered. She bit her bottom lip, sucking in the left corner of her mouth and glanced at the clock, her fingers lacing in between her dress. Haru saw the faint look of distress cross her face, and she gave up on watching her, figuring the only way was to get out of her hiding spot.

"Hahi! Uni-chan!" She greeted her cheerfully, not a tint of suspicion that she was keeping an eye on her just before.

The said person whipped their head towards her, a small smile in greeting before going back into worrying. Haru plopped down on the other side of the couch, placing her coffee onto the table.

Silence was there as the two girls sat, off in their own thoughts. Uni stayed still as Haru shifted her position every five seconds, sometimes leaning forward to grab her drink.

"Haru-chan, can I ask you something?" Her meek voice was muffled by the cup, but nevertheless Haru had heard it.

"Hn? What is it, Uni-chan?" Haru said while playing with Uri who had crawled over to her side.

"About Gokudera-kun..."

Haru stopped all her movements, gently placing Uri down onto the floor and turning to face Uni.

"Uni-chan?" Haru asked, urging her to finish her question.

"Gokudera-kun... ... You were close with Gokudera-kun, right?"

Haru nodded, deciding against denying that she had nothing to do with him. He had been talking more to her before he left, and actually wasn't that bad to her in terms of manners- but Uni didn't need to know that.

"Did-... Did he keep in contact with you during the past two years?"

"No, he only left Uri with me." Haru quickly glanced at the cat before speaking again, "But, he did send Haru some letters from time to time."

"Letters?" Uni echoed.

"Letters." Haru laughed at her surprise, "Haru thought an e-mail or something with technology, since that guy is always so technological advanced. Haru was so surprised!"

Uni's mouth curved up at Haru's opinion, "Did he say anything...?"

Haru smiled sadly, not replying straight away. She stroked Uri for a few times before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Does Uni-chan want to see them?"

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna. Why didn't you do anything, you useless Boss?"

A loud whack was heard as Reborn flew a kick in Tsuna's direction, smacking on the top of his head and knocking him down. Tsuna squeaked before landing face first onto the carpet, emitting a pained groan from his mouth.

"Re-Reborn..." Tsuna clutched his head while scrambling up, using a nearby armchair as support. "I... did- didn't know what to do..."

"I'm sorry, if I had arrived earlier then this wouldn't have happened." Enma apologized, lowering his head to look at the floor.

Everyone crowded around inside the meeting room after the meeting with Gokudera, they were joined by Uni and Haru, and they followed them back to the room they were currently in for a discussion on what to do next. Reborn forced- or rather, did the usual Reborn way of blackmailing people- the Varia's illusionist, Fran, to join them for their meeting, Fran following him with a blank face, already knowing what this was going to be about.

Fran sat on one of the armchairs, absently playing with his Box Weapon; the one with Bel-sempai as a jack-in-the-box, and shook him until it swayed from one side to another in total 180 degrees. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Enma, Uni and Haru sat across each other on the couch, with Bianchi standing behind the girls. Hibari was standing with his arms crossed near the door with a scowl on his face, and Dino leaned against the wall close to Hibari, Romario handy by his side. Chrome and Reborn stood in front of the table, with Reborn standing on top of the furniture. Lambo was on the other armchair, sitting comfortably on it although the chair looked way too big for him.

Tsuna fidgeted with his fingers, giving a strained smile in Enma's direction. "Enma-kun... I-It's okay... What's been done has been done..."

"But, if we had-... If I had sensed him before-"

"'Even if you did sense him, what could you do? His illusion was a first class one; I only manage to pick up a whiff of it, so I took a simple bet.' is what Mukuro-sama said." Chrome said, relaying the message from Mukuro. Chrome still had her trident grasped in her hands, hugged close to her chest and just a few centimeters shying away from the ground.

"But if I'd only-!" Enma persisted, blaming himself even more.

"Enma-kun." Bianchi went up to him and shook him gently on the shoulders, continuing her speech as she backed away. "As Hayato's family I can say proudly that he can here for a reason, but for what, I do not know."

"Lambo-san thinks he just wants to come back!" Lambo shouted suddenly, angry at the atmosphere of his family and the distrust placed on Gokudera. Jumping off his chair, he stomped the ground in anger, his hair moving like a fluff ball with his head.

"Lambo!" Haru scolded from across the room, rushing over to him. She gave him a sweet to cheer him up, Lambo obediently quietened down and small subdued sobs could now only be heard.

"We should stop lamenting about him. What do we do, Little Brother?" Dino said, putting forward his own opinion. He looked up towards Tsuna, giving him a moment to reply.

Most of the family followed his example, staring at Tsuna to see what he decided after getting a few moments with their brain, anxiously waiting for his reply.

"Let him st-"

"Kill him." A deep playful voice stopped him, and Tsuna could still see the mist flames that were used in the transformation.

"Ah, Master." Fran inputted, stopping his attacks on the poor Box Weapon for a brief moment.

Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' at him, and hovered a palm over his right eye. "Actually, I'll go do it now-"

"No! We can't!" Lambo cried out, shoving Haru away and running up to Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's shirt, pulling him down onto his knees. Tsuna gasped as the his knees touched the ground with more force than he expected. Lambo was angry.

"Tsuna-nii! Stop him! Stop that pineapple bastard! You can do it, right?" Lambo wailed, his brows furrowing and his green eyes watery. "Right...?"

Tsuna patted Lambo on his head before hugging him and picking him up, placing him down onto the sofa. Lambo looked up at Tsuna questionably as his hand released themselves from his shirt.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro, making his voice as boss-like and demanding as possible. "Mukuro. Gokudera-kun is staying, and you are not to harm in in any way."

Mukuro laughed his signature laugh before fading away back into Chrome, his last words echoing inside the room.

_'Kufufufu~ I'm only joking~'_

Chrome opened her eyes, feeling startled at all the gaze on her. She looked left to right, biting her lip when no one responded to her movements.

"Tsuna-san?" Chrome whispered, waving a hand in his direction.

Tsuna snapped back to life, apologizing to Chrome and explaining what Mukuro just suggested. Chrome immediately apologized for his behavior, bowing down low.

_Mukuro-sama._ Chrome spoke into her mind, preparing to tell him what he did to Gokudera-san was wrong.

_Kufufu~ My sweet Chrome, I was just testing them... _Mukuro's voice flooded her ears, breaking off any communications from the outside.

_Mukuro-sama! You shouldn't do that anymore! You know how Boss felt last time-_

_Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun showed a weakness..._

_Mukuro-sama!_ Chrome repeated, putting more force into her voice this time. _Boss really cares about his family and-_

"Reborn-san, could you just hurry up and show them the goddamn ring so I can go already?" Mukuro's apprentice's monotone voice interrupted their mind conversation, a feat that made Mukuro laugh before disappearing.

"Eh? Ring? What ring? I thought-" Tsuna asked, switching from Fran to Reborn, hoping that either of them could say something.

"The real ring's here, Tsuna." Reborn chimed in, bringing out the Vongola Storm ring into view. "But, I'll be keeping this until he fully accepts this back."

"Ehh? Wh-What? But didn't-..." Tsuna trailed off, confusion settling inside his brain.

_Shhh... Chrome, let me take over again, I want to ask Tsunayoshi-kun something._

Chrome frowned, having the feeling of dread that his question isn't going to be good in anyway, but let him take over her body, mist flames already surrounding her body.

"Why did you let him go, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The Chrome-turned Mukuro asked, saying the exact thing that Tsuna didn't want to answer.

"Tsuna-san." Uni quietly added onto Mukuro's question, making every eye turn onto her although her voice was barely audible. "Do... you _like_ Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna turned pink, immediately glancing down at the floor to hide his expression. "N-Not in that way... I guess..."

Uni gaze softened, catching Haru's understanding eyes. She sat idly as her lips slowly thinned, putting her empty cup down and getting up from the couch. Haru followed close by her, saying a quick 'Good-bye' and slipping through the crowd.

"What are you thinking so deeply about, Uni-chan?" Mukuro asked innocently, though Haru caught onto it and sent a glare towards him.

"Uni-chan, let's go." Haru ushered her to keep going.

Uni stopped, debating inside her head whether to spill out the contents of her dream, or keep quiet about it until she gets further evidence. "I've had a dream."

Reborn snapped his head up to her in quick attention at the mentioning of a prophecy.

"It's... a little different from the previous ones, but I'm sure it's a prophecy."

"What was it?" Reborn asked.

Uni shrugged, "Hard to say. There was another presence that I couldn't see in my dream, and the person in my dream spoke to them, so I thought that maybe it was the First's Guardians. But, I saw no ring on that person's hand."

_Mukuro-sama! It's him, the one we saw..._

_Sweet Chrome... okay... I'll let you explain it._

"I-I saw Gokudera-kun with another person that looked like him before he left." Chrome offered, describing what she saw with the help of her Box Weapon. "He was talking to someone I could only see when I had the lenses."

"Then, you reckon...?" Reborn said, letting her finish the sentence.

"If Gokudera-kun had this... person... with him, then maybe Boss would have too, and if he does, we could find something from them."

"E-Eh? Wha-What do you mean that I mi-might have Primo inside me?" Tsuna stuttered out, aghast at the idea of having someone like Mukuro inside him.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn's hammer connected with Tsuna's head once again. "Vongola Primo is inside your ring, not your body."

"Ouch!" Tsuna gripped his head once more, "Reborn!"

"Tsuna, you should know how to call him out." Reborn answered calmly just as Leon transformed back into a chameleon.

"Ehhh-! But- But!"

"Tsuna-san, Vongola Primo will definitely come at your call." Uni supported him, deep inside hoping that this would prove some sort of answer to her dream.

"But, I don't even know how to- HIEE!" Tsuna cried out before being able to finish his sentence, his Vongola ring already shining on the crest and a single beam of orange light appeared.

It spanned a metre in front, and became a human-sized flame as the person being summoned came into view.

"Vongola Decimo. I am pleased that my will fully runs in you." The voice echoed, a deep melodic sound that signaled the arrival of a significant.

"Pri-Primo!" Tsuna gasped as a projection came out of his ring, an orange flame lining over his body. As soon as his body was fully formed, everything else turned black and white, and time stopped.

Giotto smiled when Tsuna looked around frantically trying to figure out what happened, floating over closer to him to catch his attention once again.

"Decimo. You are just inside a space that allows the dead to communicate to the living. Do not be afraid." Giotto told Tsuna, seeing his face form into confusion right after he explained.

Giotto smiled, his dying will flame licking at his forehead. He reached out to touch the young Decimo on his forehead, igniting a similar dying will flame on his forehead.

Tsuna felt his head getting warmer, closing his eyes to fully allow the flame to flow through him. The glowing flame lit up upon the action, producing a flash and a blinding light. It soon engulfed both of them, taking them to somewhere that only they two knew.

_I trust that you will keep this in your heart. Do not tell a soul._

* * *

Tsuna blinked wildly as everything became colored again. His eyes were brimmed with liquid, and when he realised it was all over, he let out a small sob.

"Tsu-Tsuna!" Yamamoto spoke at last, quickly raising concern over Tsuna.

"It's alright, I'm fine..." Tsuna started, "I just...never mind..."

Reborn eyed Tsuna carefully, noticing instantly that something was up with his student. "If you can't tell us, we'll just use whatever we have on us. Oi, Cow!"

Lambo turned his head around.

"Bring that stupid Bazooka of yours here, right now." He ordered with his gun pointed at Lambo as a threat.

"The Ten-Year Bazooka? How can _that_ help?"

"We can find something from the future Gokudera." Reborn silenced everyone, "Get him to a room."

* * *

**Preview-**

**Next Chapter; Line End**

"Th-The future Gokudera-kun... died?"...

"Why the fuck was I in a coffin and _please_ don't tell me this is some sort of plan to defeat another world-ruling leader."...

"Haya... to... Hayato..."...

* * *

**(A/N)-** I think I've officially lost everyone.

I'll be going away from **today** till **mid Jan 2011**, so until then~ (Don't worry, I'll still work on this story over my no-internet holiday)

Main story line starting next chappie~

Thanks for reading/being patient with me~ Leave a review to keep the author happy for her summer/winter holiday, please?

OMFGBBQ! It's gonna be my birthday on the 10th! Yay~! -distraction to keep me safe from the junk and bananas that are being thrown at me-


End file.
